Dragon Warriors
by 2nickells
Summary: Connor Nickell has returned form Eostia with his friends and with their dragons, they'll have the power to fight to stop the evil Origa Discordia and Owen Bzinak from achieving their goals.
1. Rise of the Warriors Part 1

Dragon Warriors

In Rise of the Warriors Part 1

Crystal Prep is a typical school with strict rules and schoolwork, and it has a dress code: all students wear reddish-purple blazers or vests, dark-blue ties or bow ties, and black shoes. Male students wear dark-blue slacks while female students wear reddish-purple tartan skirts. Students who show particular pride in their school call themselves Shadowbolts. In a classroom a bow with brown hair and blue eyes and wears a uniform and his name is Connor Nickell.

"O.k. class, tomorrow we take a field trip to Canterlot City Institute of Technology to see a real live portal and the professor needs your help to test it." She said. Until Connor got hit by a spitball and looked to the person who caused it Neon Lights and he glared at him. And Sunny Flare gave him a picture of himself wearing a dress while she snickered and so Connor gets payback.

Meanwhile during lunch Connor waited for the right moment to pull a prank on Sunny Flare, and he placed a whoopee cushion on the seat and she sat on it, and it ignited releasing chocolate pudding and it landed on Neon Lights' pants and everyone saw that which causes Connor to laugh.

"Oh man! I got you real good man!" laughed Connor.

"Are you insane pulling a stunt!" yelled Sunny Flare.

"Yeah, you ruined my pants!" yelled Neon Lights.

"Well you should've thought of that when you decided to become jerks." Said Connor and he walked away in delight and now this time Sunny Flare and Neon Lights are gonna get payback.

The next day Crystal Prep went to the Canterlot City Institute of Technology to see a portal.

Later everyone is at the showcase while the Crystal Prep students is back stage. And an old man appeared and his name is Professor Hilbert.

"Good day everyone! My name is Professor Hilbert and I specialized in unitology of planetary objects. And so without further adew I present to you… The gateway." He said. And the lights turned on revealing it to be a machine with a hole in the front and everyone saw it in amazement. "This device allows us to travel between dimensions with the rover to collect objects from the other world." He explained as he turned it on and the hole turned into a blue vortex and everyone clapped. And back at the stage Connor saw it in amazement as well. But the Crystal Prep students who are consist of Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Neon Lights, Jet Set, Upper Crust, Fleur De Lis, Suri Polomare, Trenderhoof, and Royal Pin walked towards him.

"Hey Connor!" yelled Neon. "You've been a real pain since you got here." He said.

"What do you mean by that? I didn't do anything you just picked on me for no reason." Said Connor.

"That's because you just daydream and not paying attention to our classes and just being annoying." Said Sugarcoat.

"Yeah! You're disgracing the Shadowbolt name!" yelled Indigo Zap.

"Oh please, I don't care about its reputation. My family only took me here so I can get a better education." Explained Connor.

"Wow. I've never been to a backstage before." And to Connor's shock is a boy with blonde hair and his name is Owen Bzinak Connor Nickell's little brother.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" asked Connor.

"They've sneaked me in so I can see the thing too." Explained Owen.

"That's right man, and if they find out that you helped your brother sneak in here you'll be in trouble." Said Neon. "You are nothing but an outrage to society, a misfit, a loser, and that's all you'll ever be." He said and he pushed him while Owen is behind him lying down and Connor tripped backwards and landed on the machine and it causes it to short circuit much to everyone's shock. Connor screamed in pain and that did it, the machine exploded and once the smoke clears out the gateway is destroyed and Connor disappeared but what's left of him is dust. Connor Nickell is gone, or is he.

In a distant land called Eotis where magic and sorcery is, an epic battle was taking place for more and several hundred years between two countries, one of human and the other of Dark Elves. The monsters took advantage of their power and attacked. A call went out through the land to unite against them. The ones they attacked elected to enter an alliance with them, and built seven fortresses in the marches. There was a reason they rushed it. The high elves saw their goddess reborn. The high elf girl that she reincarnated into, pronounced holy by the church, predicted the fortress and the coming crisis sooner than anyone. Answering to the call of the elves, warriors from every nation assembled. With the full support of the church behind them, they quickly forged an alliance. The seven countries backing them quickly followed into their alliance.

In the forest a few men riding on their horses who are leaded by a man with brown hair, red eyes, and wears black clothing with gauntlets and the arms and legs, and has a scar on his left eyebrow and wears a left shoulder pad with a wolf symbol on it and his name is Vault leader of the mercenaries.

"Sir! I just saw a bright light coming from the east."

"Alright soldier, men forward." Ordered Vault.

"Yes, sir!" they yelled, and they went to the east side of the forest to see what the bright light is. And they finally reached the destination they saw Connor bring buried by leaves and he woke up he saw the forest.

"Where am I?" asked Connor.

"You're in a forest." Said Vault. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Connor Nickell. What's your name." He said.

"I am Vault. Leader of the mercenaries and servant to Celestine." Said Vault.

"Who's Celestine?" asked Connor.

"All answers will be given shortly. Come with us, and you might want to put some clothes on." Said Vault. And Connor looked at himself and he blushed in embarrassment.

Meanwhile Vault took Connor who is wearing a new set of clothes to a kingdom. And once they're in a village everyone looked at Connor in confusion like he's a stranger in town. And once there inside a castle everyone looked at Connor in confusion too.

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and wears a white and blue dress, with metal shoulder pads, and wears metal boots, and wears a white hair band, and her name is Alicia Arcturus.

A girl with pink hair and blue eyes, wears a tiara, and a white collar with jewelry on it, and wears a white dress with white gloves and a long pink dress, and wears pink slippers and her name is Prim Fiorire.

A girl with orange hair and pink eyes, wears a green hat, and a green cape with a tie, and wears bearskin, and wears long socks and brown boots and her name is Luu Luu.

A woman with red hair and red eyes, wears a black headband and black collar, and a red jacket with fur on the back of it, and wears black gloves and a black belt, and jeans and black boots and her name is Maya.

A woman with black hair and brown eyes, wears a Chinese tiara and a Chinese maiden dress and her name is Kaguya.

A woman with brown hair and blue eyes, wears a full-body armor with gold sticks on the waist, and her name is Claudia Levitane. And the trumpets have been blown and everyone bowed except for Connor who is confused, and then Vault shoved his head down to bow. And an elf arrived.

An elf with blonde hair, and green eyes, wears a leaf tiara, and a white robe with belt straps to each side of her waist, and wears gold jewelry on her arms and wrists, and wears Grecian shoes and her name is Celestine Lucullus.

"Arise my people, and young guest." Said Celestine, and they all arose. And she walked towards Connor. "Who are you, young one?" she asked.

"My name is Connor Nickel." Said Connor as he answered her question.

"Welcome Connor Nickell, to the land of Eostia." She said.

"Really I've never head of a land like that." Said Connor.

"What has brought you to our land?" she asked.

"Well a bunch of jerks pushed me and causes a portal to erupt and somehow, I landed in your world." Explain Connor which causes everyone to talk about it in concern.

"I see, then you are welcome to stay in the kingdom, Minister Beasely will Provide a room for you." Said Celestine. Then Beasely appeared.

"Beasely has brown eyes, and gray hair and a gray mustache, and wears a red hat, and a dark green shirt with dark-green drapes around his shoulders, and dark blue pants, and boots.

"Come I will show you to your room." Said Beasely. And then Connor followed Beasely to his room.

At dawn Connor heard some noises coming from outside, and so he opened a door and to his shock a flying creature saw him and breathed fire and Connor quickly closed the door.

"Dragons." Said Connor in shock. Then Vault opened the door and grabbed Connor.

"Come on Connor!' Vault yelled. And once they're outside the kingdom is being invaded by dragons from different species, and he saw a boy, and has yellow eyes, and black hair, and wears a prince outfit and his name is Prince William.

"William?!" A King snpped as he saw the boy who almost got roasted by a dragon. "What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!" he said. And he slashed a dragon with his sword.

The King has blue eyes, and brown hair, and wears a king outfit, and his name is King Charles.

"What have we got?" Charles asked.

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hicks saw a Monstrous Nightmare." Said the other knight as he told him. And then they made their way to a blacksmith shop where a man is waiting.

A man has red eyes, and gray hair, and a gray beard, and wears a brown armor pad which is being covered by a white silk, and wears a yellow kilt, and wears gauntlets on his arms and legs, and wears shoulder pads, and wears a cape draped down his shoulders, and his name is Grave Levantine.

"Nice of you to join in." said Grave.

"As usual Grave." Said Vault as he gave Connor a sword. "Do you know how to use this?" he asked.

"Only a wooden one." Said Connor.

"Then get the people to the shelters." Ordered Vault. Then Connor helped the people to the shelters with Maya.

"Hey kid! Do you know how to fend off those dragons?" asked Maya.

"I don't know." Said Connor. Then a Deadly Nadder appeared but Maya hit it with both of her swords.

"Don't worry kid. We can help you." She said with a smile on her face. Then William throw a bola at a Gronckle.

"Don't get this over your head your highness." Said Vault as he dodged a Zippleback's attack.

"Right, I just don't want to get anymore trouble." Said William. Then the others fired cannons to hit the dragons, and Luu Luu sliced a Nightmare with her axe.

"You Nightmares maybe tough, but I'm tougher." Said Luu Luu as she smirked. Then a bunch of female maiden warriors threw a net and trapped two Nadders, and Kaguya kicked a Gronckle. And then one of the mercenaries fired a cannon at a Nightmare and it got hit and it hit the building and the mercenary ran away from the roof that was about to crack. And then Connor saw a cannon and it's about to fall right on top of William.

"Look out!" yelled Connor, and he got him out of the way and the cannon fell down. And the dragons retreated and King Charles looked at eh rubble and fell down and revealed William.

"Sorry, Dad." Said William nervously. And then they saw a cannonball falling down and hit Connor's chest which causes him to fall down. Then two female knights helped Connor removed a cannonball from his chest.

"Are you alright?" asked the red haired knight.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Groaned Connor.

"Great work everyone, now go back to your homes." Said King Charles. And then the citizens went back to their homes.

"Vault!" yelled Maya.

"Yes." Said Vault.

"We need to call in a meeting about Connor Nickell." She said.

"What about him?" he asked.

"He needs to learn how to defend himself against those dragons." She said. And then Vault thinked about it.

"Very well I'll talk to Celestine about him." He said. While the two female knights helped him walk out his pain.

Meanwhile a meeting is being held by the Seven Princess Knights including Beasely, Grave, Vault, and Connor.

"Does this happen all the time?" asked Connor.

"No they only attack when they need food." Said Prim.

"And it's our job to make sure those dragons don't steal our food." Said Grave.

"Yeah, and also why is a kid in a meeting?" asked Connor, then Luu Lu jumped on the table and looked at Connor angrily with both of their noses together.

"That's because I'm a Halfling! We may have the appearance of children, but we are strong and also I am older! You know that don't you?!" yelled Luu Lu in anger.

"No." said Connor.

"Yes, and also Origa." Said Vault.

"Who's she?" asked Connor.

"She's a dark elf who's been at war against the nations for hundreds of years. That is why I found the Seven Princess Knights to end the war." Said Celestine.

"And that is why we decided to train you." Said Kaguya as she and the others smiled.

"But first, you must me baptized to become a holy knight." Said Celestine.

"Well I've never been baptized before." Said Connor as Vault poured a bowl of holy water in it.

"Don't worry it'll be quick." Said Vault and he pushed his head into the holy water completing the baptized.

The next morning Alicia is heading to Connor's room to start his training.

"Alright Connor time to wake u-" And what she saw in shock is Prim sleeping next to Connor, "I caught you red handed!" she yelled which causes the both of them to wake up and Connor saw Prim.

"Prim what are you doing here?" asked Connor in shock.

"I thought you would be comfortable to be sleep better." Said Prim.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you could sleep with me." He said.

"Silence, it's time for your training." Said Alicia as she dragged Connor out of his bed.

Meanwhile Connor is wearing training gear as he's prepared to start training.

"Remember. The sword is the symbol of your courage, do not force it, listen to it." Said Claudia.

"The weapon you use is powerful to destroy your enemy." Said Alicia. And Connor has now begin to concentrate on his weapon, until suddenly.

"Dragons!" The dragons have invaded the kingdom but they're not alone. Origa's army of ogres and goblins charged to attack with their generals.

"An ogre has red eyes, black hair, and wears rags, and uses a giant sword, and his name is General Gorg.

A goblin has yellow eyes, and his skin is red, and uses a sword, and his name is General Troox.

"Attack my soldiers! Attack!" ordered Gorg.

"Destroy the kingdom!" ordered Troox.

"What should I do?" asked Connor.

"Join with us." Said Claudia. And then they charged to attack, and then other soldiers began to fight the monsters, and Connor is fighting off some goblins.

"This is easier then I expected." Said Connor. But Troox tried to Slice him but Connor blocked it with his sword.

"It wont' be easy when you face Origa boy." Said Troox. While Connor was busy fighting Troox, Vault is busy fighting Gorg.

"Why risk your life trying to save this place?" asked Gorg.

"Because I never leave my friends behind." Said Vault as he smirked. And the mercenaries uses bow and arrows to fire the dragons.

"Fire!" and they fired their arrows at them and some of them fall down. While Alicia protects Prim from both the dragons, the ogres, and the goblins.

"Stay close to me Prim." Said Alicia.

"Yes Alicia." Said Prim. But then a Monstrous Nightmare saw Connor and he lunged to attack him, and Connor saw it and braced himself. And that did it the dragon lunged on top of him.

"Connor!" yelled Vault in shock. And then Vault, Grave, and the Princess Knight both formed a circle and raised their swords.

"Scream crash!" yelled Vault, and the clashed their swords onto the ground which causes a loud noise, it's so loud the dragons became dizzy and they retreated in a dazed form.

"Soldiers! Retreat!" ordered Gorg, and the monsters retreated and the soldiers cheered in triumphant. And some of the warriors saw the dragon that lunged at Connor, but somehow it started to move and they braced themselves but the dragon didn't move, it was Connor trying to get the Nightmare off of him while the dragon lie down lifeless and the soldiers cheered at him.

"Free cheers for Connor Nickell!" yelled Beasely, and the soldiers cheered loudly for his braveness.

Meanwhile at a crystallized castle, the generals have failed their mission on destroying the kingdom.

A dark elf with red eyes, and blonde hair with a side ponytail, wears a dark-blue full-body shirt with a hole on top of her chest, and wears dark-blue stockings and wears brown gloves and boots, and wears a black cloak on her right shoulder, and her name is Chloe.

A dark elf with yellow eyes, and black hair, wears a pink tiara, wears a full-body shirt except her shoulders, and wears purple sleeves on her arms, and wears stockings, and wears heels and holds a staff, and wears a black cape on her shoulders, and her name is Origa Discordia.

"So you have failed on destroying the kingdom." Said Origa.

"Yes. Forgive us your highness." Said Gorg.

"And once we attack again, we won't fail." Said Troox.

"Yes as you always do it repeatedly." Said Chloe.

"But that's not all. A boy we have never seen before fought along side the warriors for Celestine." Said Gorg. Then Origa just smiled.

"A boy you say? Well once we fight Celestine, I shall meet him." Said Origa as she smiled evilly.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Rise of the Warriors Part 2

Dragon Warriors

In Rise of the Warriors Part 2

It's been five years since Connor has been transported to Eostis, and the Seven Princess Knights, trained him to be a Holy Knight. At the kingdom everyone cheered with tears of joy, because the war is finally over Vault and the Mercenaries have invaded Origa's castle, defeated her monsters and captured her.

At the kingdom's ceremony Connor is now wearing gray armor, with gray gauntlets on his wrists and legs, and his sword is strapped on his waist.

"My people, the war is finally over!" said Celestine and the people cheered. "For many years the war has ravaged most of Eostis, and now thanks to the Princess Knights and the Mercenaries, we will live in peace!" she said and everyone cheered. And Charles, William, and the Queen had also attended.

The Queen has green eyes, blonde hair, and wears royalty clothing, and her name is Queen Jeanne.

"That was marvelous Celestine." Said Jeanne.

"Thank you Jeanne." She said.

And then a teenage boy with green eyes, brown hair, and wears glasses, a green and blue shirt, black pants, brown boots, and wears a purple cape, and his name is Kin the sorcerer.

"Your highness. May I speak with you and the others in private." Said Kin.

"Yes of course." Said Celestine.

Meanwhile the heroes are at Celestine's palace with Kin.

"I have dreadful news." Said Kin.

"What is it Kin?" asked Celestine.

"Before we ended the war, Origa had sent the dragons to another world." Said Kin.

"What?" everyone yelled in shock.

"But how? Why?" asked Grave.

"I don't know, but it may have something to do with us protecting Eostis." Said Kin.

"Well we have stopped the dragons in this world. We'll stopped them in the other world." Said Maya.

"Do you have the spell that could get us to the other world?" asked Connor.

"I don't know? But I'll try." Said Kin. And he opened his book of spells and read the incantation.

 **By the great Goddess I head your plead. Send the great warriors to another world so thy can protect it from evil's greed**.

And that did it, he conjured a portal.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Said Connor. And the heroes and allies went through the portal to the other world.

Meanwhile the portal opened and they exit the portal and it closed.

"Where are we?" asked Beasley.

"I don't know? But these buildings are strange." Said Claudius as she looked at the strange buildings.

"And the ground is smooth like the palace." Said Vault as he looked at the ground.

"Wait a minute." Said Connor, and the surroundings look familiar to him. "I'm home. This is my home!" he yelled and Connor's right this is his home East Liverpool, Ohio.

"I don't understand, why would Origa transported the dragons into your world?" asked Prim in confusion.

"I don't know? But we're gonna find out." Said Connor, and they headed to the city to find answers.

And once they're at the city, they saw the buildings have been mostly destroyed and burned and the people saw them with both fear and confusion.

"Looks like this placed has suffered a pandemic." Said Alicia.

"Um excuse me." Said Connor to a man. "Could you tell us what ha-"

"Get a job ya bum."

"Pardon me ma'am, do you know what happened to the city?" asked Connor.

"You all oughta be ashamed of yourselves wearing such outlandish clothes."

"Clothes? We just want to know what happened here, tell us who's in charge here. If not we'll fight him." Said Connor.

"FIGHT!" then everyone went back into their homes and told them to leave.

"Was it something I said?" said Connor.

"Well, if no one will help us than who will?" asked Luu Luu.

"Wait I know someone who can help us." Said Connor.

Later they went to apartment room 333 and Connor knocked on the door. And the door opened revealing it to be Sugarcoat.

"Yes may I help you?" asked Sugarcoat, and to her shock is Connor.

"Hello, long time no see." Said Connor. But Sugarcoat said nothing and she fainted but Connor caught her. And his old Crystal Prep bullies saw him in shock. "Hi guys." He said.

"Your alive!" yelled Neon in shock.

"I'm alive." Said Connor with a nervous smile on his face.

"But that's impossible you were turned to dust." Said Indigo Zap.

"No, the dust you saw was actually my clothes." Said Connor.

"You mean you were, naked." Said Sunny Flare, which causes Connor to giggle sheepishly with blushes of embarrassment.

"Now let me explain." He said, and he saw Claudius turning the lamp on and off in amazement.

"What is this sorcery?" asked Claudius.

"That's a lamp with a light bulb in it." Said Royal Pin.

"Ah, a bulb of light." Said Claudius. Then Vault saw a t.v. with a channel.

"What is this magic box?" asked Vault.

"That's a t.v." said Lemon Zest. And then Luu Luu grabbed a cellphone.

"What is this a torture device?" asked Luu Luu.

"That's a cellphone, like you don't know what any of these things." Said Sour Sweet sourly. And Connor sat down and a farting sound was heard and Neon Lights laughed.

"I got you, you should've seen yourself when you sat down!" said Neon.

"A comedian huh." Said Connor as he glared at him.

"Easy man and don't you know I wanted to be a flyer." Said Neon in a nervous manner.

"Then fly!" yelled Connor as he threw Neon out of the room. "I'm sorry now where were we?" he asked.

"You were about to ask how you survived the accident?" asked Sour Sweet.

"Easy, when you pushed me, I accidentally tripped at the machine and it transported me to another dimension and I have been knighted to protect everyone from evil." Said Connor.

"What does that mean?" asked Suri Polomare.

"Don't you get it, the dimensional gateway worked I have been living in that place for five years." He said.

Later Connor is taking a look at some photos from Sugarcoats apartment.

"Hey Connot." Said Neon as he and his friends appeared. "We just want to say."

"I forgive you." Said Connor.

"How did you know?" asked Neon.

"Because of this." He said as he showed them a photo of the Wondercolts and the Shadowbolts in a group photo after it was declared a tie at the Friendship Games.

"And we want to know, what happened to this city?" asked Celestine.

"Easy because of those dragons a group called themselves Planet Government decided to protect the city they're way." Said Neon.

"That's terrible." Said Kaguya.

"Yeah, and their led by a guy named Jonathan Earth. He makes sure everyone follows his rules if not they'll get immediate arrest." Said Neon.

"What?! That's not right." Said Connor in shock. "Come on guys lets go meet this Jonathan Earth." He said.

Meanwhile at the streets of East Liverpool, Jonathan and his two guards appeared.

Jonathan Earth has brown eyes, black hair, and wears a business suit.

A teenage boy has purple eyes, brown hair, wears a white suit, and wears a long white jacket, and his name is Christopher Thompson.

And another teenage boy has green eyes, red hair, wears a white suit, and wears a long white jacket, and his name is Mike Voodoo.

"Hey Earth!" yelled Connor. "So you're the one who is protecting East Liverpool." He said.

"That's right." Said Jonathan.

"Why do you protect the city your way?" asked Connor.

"Because with evil around we have to face them." Said Christopher.

"And anyone who disobeys us will have to talk to us." Said Mike and behind them are a bunch of robot soldiers with blasters.

"But protecting people your way isn't the right way." Said Vault.

"We fight evil the honorable way." Said Maya.

"And we're here to restore order." Said Connor as he unsheathed his sword.

"I do not want to be threatened, I do not want to be deceived, I am the law, and I do not want to be assaulted by people from the past!" said Jonathan as the robots took aim.

"We're not from the past." Said Connor, as he looked at his friends giving Connor a smirk. "We're from another dimension." He said. And they charged, the robots took fire buy they blocked them with their weapons Connor slashed two robots in the waist, Vault punched a robot and stabbed it, Claudius, sliced a robot in half, Luu Luu choppeda robots head off, Grave stabbed a robots head, Maya chopped their blasters and stabbed two robots chests, Kaguya back flipped and cut a robots head off, and Alicia slashed a robots waist in half. And Jonathan and his guards saw it in shock as they're destroying the robots, and there are no robots to fight with.

"So, will you fight us too?" asked Connor as he smirked while he pointed his sword at him.

"That will be all." Said Jonathan and he left.

"That was brave of you." Then they saw a police chief.

He has yellow eyes, gray hair, gray mustache, and wears a policemen's uniform, and his name is Chief Baxter Multz.

"We've been doing nothing but sit around for years, without you I'm not sure what would happen to us." Said Baxter.

"Don't mention it chief." Said Connor.

"You know, you kinda look like Connor Nickell." Said Baxter.

"That's because he is Connor Ni-Hmph!" but Connor covered Luu Luu's mouth.

"I was hoping you would say that. But my name is Connor Dragon." Lied Connor.

"Well if your heroes you can protect us from Origa, see you later." Said Baxter as he left.

"Origa? But that's impossible we defeated her." said Connor. But then a laser almost hit them and too their shock is Origa's generals riding on dragons with armor, Gorg is riding on a Monstrous Nightmare and Troox is on a Deadly Nadder.

"Origa isn't defeated you fools! She escaped Eostis and planned to conquer this world instead, and soon she will destroy you all!" yelled Troox as he and Gorg smirked evilly while he laughed and they fly away.

"How did they control these beasts?" asked Grave in shock.

"I don't know, but we have to stop them before they hurt everyone." Said Connor.

"But what if we have dragons of our own.;" said Celestine.

"You mean." He said.

"Yes." She said.

"Knights and dragons will have to work together." They both said.

"But I don't get it, why did you keep your real name a secret?" asked Luu Luu.

"Because I must let the people know that I'm dead, and besides I don't want people to blame the Shadowbolts." said Connor.

"Yes but we need a name for ourselves." said Vault.

"How about...Dragon Warriors." said Connor.

"Sounds suitable enough." said Grave. And Connor looked at the Shadowbolts.

"All right guys if you want to help us you need to learn about dragons from the Book of Dragons." said Connor as he gave Neon the book. "And can we stay at your apartment until we can find a place to live?" he asked.

"Sure." said Neon which causes the warriors to smile.

Later that night Neon is looking over the book until he caught a glimpse on something.

"Hey guys check this out." said Neon, and his friends came to see what's up. "Check it out. Night Fury. Speed unknown, size unknown, the unholy offspring of lightning and deaths itself. Never engage this dragon your only chance hide and prey does not find you." he said.

"What does that mean?" asked Indigo Zap.

"Must be a dangerous dragon." said Neon, and everyone started to wonder what power does this dragon have.


	3. Shade

Dragon Warriors

In Shade

"Hey you know, we just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Fury's. Is there like another book or a sequel maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet." Said Neon, but Connor dragged him from an incoming laser. "Woah!" he yelled.

"Focus Neon, you're not even trying!" yelled Connor as he and the other Dragon Warriors are fighting one of the generals' goons on their armored dragons. Claudia blocked a few lasers from a Zippleback and clashed her sword with a goblins, while Alicia clashed her sword with an ogres on a Nightmare.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" asked Neon.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale." Vault replied before snapping at him. "NOW GET IN THERE!" And Connor sliced two laser blasters from a Nadder's armor.

"O.k. guys. Scream Crash!" yelled Connor. And the Warriors clashed swords to the ground, which causes the dragons to get dizzy by the noise.

"Fall back!" And the armies retreated.

"O.k. So we know there is no Night Fury in the book, but we all know we have to protect everyone from Origa." Said Connor.

"Yes. But where are your parents Connor?" asked Claudia.

"I know where to find them, at Winston Drive." Said Connor.

Meanwhile the Warriors went to Connor's old neighborhood to find his family, and once they've made it to Winston Drive Connor is shocked to see his house has been torched and burned due to one of Origa's dragons a few years ago."

"Connor?" asked Vault.

"Everything I knew, everyone I cared for. They're all gone." Said Connor in despair.

"Connor listen." Whispered Prim.

"You should've left me in the forest." He said.

"You haven't lost everything Connor. You still have us, and we need you now more then ever." Said Vault. And he was right Connor didn't lose his friends, and so he toughen up and heading back to the city to find a place to live and stop Origa.

Later the Warriors took a short cut to the forest because it'll be easier this way.

"Finding you're loved ones for nothing." Said Grave as he smirked.

"Thanks, I've lost some too." Said Connor.

"So now that your back, what are you gonna do now?" asked Sunny Flare.

"I don't know. Pretty much take up where I left off. I wonder Mrs. Myers' still teaching eighth grade." Said Connor.

"Look!" yelled Alicia, and what they saw is a little girl placing meat on the ground and went back inside her house. Then suddenly they heard a screeching noise coming from and that can only mean…

"Night Fury!" yelled Beardsley.

"Get Down!" yelled Grave and everyone ducked, but Connor got up again in confusion.

"Wait a minute?" he asked.

"Get down you idiot!" growled Vault. And suddenly a black dragon with wings, the Night Fury at broad daylight took a bite at the meat.

"A real Night Fury." Whispered Connor. Then Beardsley felt inspired and decided to sketch the creature, and then the Night Fury fly away. "I can't believe it, an actual Night Fury." He said.

"Yes." Said Grave.

"And now that we've found it we need to train it." Said Maya.

"Maybe Celestine can help. She's friends to the animals." Said Connor.

The next day the Warriors have brought Celestine for help, and Prim brought a picnic basket just in case.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Celestine.

"Yes. And if I'm correct the Night Fury should be here." Said Luu Luu. And the Warriors are in the middle of a forest with a waterfall and a pond. And then the Night Fury jumped out of the bushes and growled.

"Stand down, Night Fury." Said Celestine, and it stopped growling and moved closer but it stopped and growled again because of the weapons. And the Warriors removed their weapons and tossed them to the ground. And soon the Night Fury became friendly and harmless, and Connor soon gave the Night Fury a fish to eat. The dragon came closer towards the fish, and showing them a toothless mouth.

"Huh, toothless?" replied Connor. "We should've though you'd have-"

Suddenly, teeth came out from the dragon's gums and took the fish from Connor's hands and ate it.

"…Teeth…" Connor smiled nervously. The Night Fury sniffed to find more fish, but instead the dragon regurgitated the fish. And the Warriors saw him in confusion while the dragon tilted his head.

"Oh, I get it you want him to eat the fish." Said Vault.

"What?" asked Connor.

"Go on Connor, eat the fish." He said.

"But-but it came from his stomach." He replied.

"You eat it or I'll crown you!" growled Vault, and so he did what he had to do. He ate the fish, and this made the dragon smile. And Connor was just about to pet him he growled and stormed off right next to a tree.

Later, the Night Fury soon fell asleep and hung upside down like a bat, and soon got it's attention when the Warriors are having a picnic while Beardsley was drawing the dragon in the Book of Dragons for updates. And then the Night Fury came closer to Beardsley behind him looking at Beardsley's drawing. Beardsley looked over and notice the Night Fury. And Connor got up and looked at the Night Fury, offering his hand to the dragon. The dragon came closer and allowed Connor's hand to touch his nose. However, suddenly, the Night Fury snorted and went away instantly.

And so they pack up their things and headed back to the city, and the Night Fury saw them and Prim looked at him and waved him. And just then, the dragon walked to the Warriors and joined the team.

"Well it looks like we have a friend with us." said Claudia.

"That's right and I shall name him, Shade." said Connor which causes Shade to smile.

"Yes, and we need a place to stay." said Kaguya.

"I think I know where to go, but you're not going to like it." said Connor.

Later the Warriors are at the sewers with their friends and dragon.

"So why are we in the sewers again?" asked Vault.

"Because maybe there might be a catacomb here." said Connor, and he was right there is a catacomb in the sewer like a thrown room back at Eostis. "Royal, see if you can use the power generator." he said.

"O.k. let me see." said Royal as he brought in the power generator. And he plugged it in and turned it on and the lights went on.

"Wow. It's kinda beautiful." said Maya in amazement.

"That's right, all we need is furniture, t.v., and computers and we're all set." said Connor.

"Yes. While you tend the catacombs, me and Grave will go fishing for Shade." said Vault.

"And we do need light bulbs." said Beardsley. And the power generator began spewing smoke and he ran away from it.

The next morning the catacombs are starting to feel like home for both Connor and the Warriors.

"Shade! We got breakfast for you." said Vault, then Shade appeared in excitement.

"We've got salmon, herring, and a whole smoked eel." said Grave. And Connor grabbed the el, then Shade looked at the eel and roared out of fright. And Connor tossed the eel away.

"I can't believe it, dragons are afraid of eels." said Connor.

"Yes." said Vault, and he glanced at Connor. "Why didn't you think of it when the dragons kept invading."

"I didn't when we haven't solved our dragon problem." said Connor.

"How's everything doing?" asked Celestine.

"Real good, Sunny Flare and Indigo uploaded the computers and hacked to the security cameras all around the city." said Prim.

"Yeah, and this is gonna be epic and I've made a saddle for Shade." said Sunny.

"And just in time too. Gorg and Troox are invading the city." said Connor as he looked at the computer screen.

"Let's burn some trolls!" the Warriors yelled their battle cry.

Meanwhile Gorg and Troox are attacking the city. And then they heard a screeching noise, and Connor who is riding on Shade have landed while the Dragon Warriors came along.

"A Night Fury!" yelled Gorg in shock.

"But, no one has ever sen a Night Fury before." said Troox in shock.

"Well guess what, we have." said Connor with a smirk. "Shade! Plasma Blast!" And then Shade fired his plasma blast at their army.

"What are you doing!? It's just one dragon!" yelled Gorg.

"Oh yeah. Well I've got another surprise for you." said Connor, and then he threw the eel at them and the dragons roared in fright and the flew.

"Alright. So we've got a Night Fury on our side but, what are we gonna do now?" asked Vault.

"Easy we just go to the police station and ask Chief for help." said Connor, and looked at their clothing. "And we need new cloths because the people think we're weird."

Meanwhile inside of a cave, Origa and her monsters now took control here. And thanks to some tech they stole she could rule the world in a snap.

"So you failed again." said Origa.

"Yes your highness." said Gorg.

"But please don't punish us, it was that Connor Nickell boy and has tamed a Night Fury." said Troox.

"A Night Fury you say. But let's get to the big picture, you see with the Red Death it could easily swallow that dragon whole. And Connor leave that to him." said Origa as she smiled evilly as she glanced at a mysterious man wearing black armor, black gloves, black boots, and a black mask with red eye glasses, and behind him is a giant dragon as big as a plane. And who is he? Find out.


	4. Vault's Scar

Dragon Warriors

In Vault's Scar

At the Warriors catacombs, the Warriors are getting dressed so they can go see the Chief. And Connor is thrilled to wear regular clothes again. Connor went out and is now wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with white linings on his sleeves, gray pants with black linings, and black shoes.

"Come on guys let's go!" said Connor.

"We're not coming out!" yelled Vault.

"Come on we gotta see the Chief." Said Connor, so the others don't have a choice they went out and are now wearing regular clothes, and boy do they look fabulous.

Vault is wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket, blue pants and black shoes.

Alicia is wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, pink skirt with straps, and white rubber boots.

Prim is wearing a red shirt with a pink leather jacket, blue jeans, and pink heels.

Luu Luu is wearing a brown short-sleeved shirt, black shorts and brown shoes.

Maya is wearing a black shirt with a red leather jacket, red pants, and black boots.

Kaguya is wearing a sports coat with two Chinese dragon symbols on each side, red skirt, and red heels.

Claudia is wearing a white shirt with a red jacket, red skirt, and blue heels.

Grave is wearing a red lumberjack shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

And Celestine is wearing a white dress, and white heels.

"Do we have to wear these?" asked Alicia.

"Of course so the people won't think we're nut jobs." said Connor.

Later the Warriors have made it to the police station so they can ask Chief Multz for help.

"Oh! So what can I do for you people?" asked Chief Multz.

"Well chief since we got into this dimension we need jobs as a team." said Connor.

"Well your friend Sunny Flare has a storage company you can go to, and your three friends can work at Kent State University. And you guys can study here." he said. "And do you have any education experience?" he asked.

"Well I did study Eostis history and chemistry." said Connor.

"Hey! What about me?!" asked Luu Luu.

"Well you do have an appearance of a seven year old, so I say elementary school." said Chief Multz and Lu Lu gave him a raspberry.

Later back at the catacombs the Warriors decided to go with the Chief's plan.

"All right I can go through with that." said Connor as he relaxed on the couch.

"Yes, and thanks to Shade we can now know how to tame the dragons." said Beardsley as Shade smiled at him.

"Yes. And it says here that dragons like garlic scapes or dragon nip for short, likes to be scratched, and light." said Grave as he read the updated pages of the book.

"Alright let's suit up and train those dragons." said Connor.

"Well need I remind you that it takes time to put on our armors on." said Vault.

"Actually. I have a solution to that." said Celestine. **Heroes from ancient times. Give the Warriors they're power**.

And the spell that Celestine incanted the Warriors are in their armors.

"Well how do you like that." said Kaguya.

Meanwhile at a forest, the Warriors have discovered two Deadly Nadders, ones the blue one and the others a red one.

"O.k. Let's do this." said Maya, and Maya and Kaguya both slowly walked towards the Nadders. And the two dragons spotted them and popped their spikes out as they growled. But the girls continue to walk slowly towards their tails and they both smooth the dragons' spikes down, and the Nadders purred.

"O.k. so far so good." said Connor. "What's next?" he asked.

And the Warriors spotted a green Hideous Zippleback.

"Well I guess it's our turn Prim." said Alicia.

"Yes, Alicia." said Prim. And they walked towards the Zippleback and it did a battle pose to scare them, but instead they offered them ham and they feed the Zippleback at the same time, and then they passed a ham to catch each other playing with the Zippleback.

And next they spotted two Gronckles, ones brown and ones yellow.

"Our turn." said Grave. But then the Gronckles spotted them and they flew to attack. Than Grave and Luu Luu offered them dragon nip and they stopped flying, and they rubbed their nose with them.

And the next one, Claudia is standing face to face with a yellow Nadder. And she scratched it and it collapsed in satisfication.

Meanwhile back at the catacombs the Warriors have brought their dragons to the base.

"O.k. So we've trained the dragons and now we need names for them." said Connor.

"Well, I've named my dragon Spike." said Maya as she leaned on her blue Nadder.

"And I've named him, Yusha." said Kaguya as she pet her red Nadder.

"I just named him Smoke." said Alicia as she petted her right headed Zippleback with long teeth in the back and short curved horn.

"And mine is Flame." said Prim as she cuddled her left headed Zippleback with long teeth in the front and long curved horn.

"Well for me I've named my Gronckle Bigjaw." said Luu Luu as she's on her yellow Gronckle.

"I've named mine Bomber." said Grave as he pet his brown Gronckle.

"I have named mine Cloudbuster." said Claudia as she scratched her yellow Nadder.

"Hey Vault, don't you have a dragon to train?" asked Connor.

"I can fight without a dragon." said Vault. "And besides I can ride one of yours." he said, and then the computers went on and Connor checked it.

"Guys! A Monstrous Nightmare is attacking the city!" yelled Connor.

Meanwhile at East Liverpool a red Nightmare is attacking the city, and the Warriors appeared on their dragons.

"Alicia, Prim! Do something to distract the Nightmare." said Connor.

"O.k. Boys." said Alicia. And smoke spouted green smoke and Flame ignited the smoke creating a wall of fire.

"Connor. Try taming the dragon." said Grave. And Connor slowly walked towards it, and gently placed his hand on his snout and it purred. And just as he's about to scratch it's chin it growled and he jumped away from the incoming bite.

"Maybe it's hungry?" asked Luu Luu, and she handed a fish to Connor. And Connor fed it to the dragon but somehow it spit it out.

"Alright. I'm out of options." said Connor who is now worried.

"I'll take care of it." said Vault. "Maybe it just needs a competition all Nightmares want some." he said. And he unsheathed his sword and prepared for battle, the Nightmare charged at him but he moved away the Nightmare spit fire but he moved to the other side and hit it with his sword and it roared in pain, and it caught Connor and Vault's attention.

"Did you see that." said Vault.

"Yeah." said Connor. Then Vault has another idea, he sheathed his sword back and jumped on the Nightmare's snout. As the two are struggling Vault jumped off the dragon as it roared in pain.

"Vault, you didn't kill it?" asked Connor.

"No. The only reason it attack is because it has a toothache." said Vault as he shows them it's tooth with a gash on it. And the Nightmare is cured of it's toothache, and it once again spotted Vault preparing to pounce. "All right, let's try this again." he said as he removed his strap. And this time he gently placed his hand on his snout and it purred.

"Vault. You trained the Nightmare." said Connor. "So what're you going to name him?" he asked.

"I think I'll name him, Scar." said Vault as he petted Scar.

"Because of your scar above your eye." said Connor.

"No. It's because I have a scar in my heart." he said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'll tel when you guys are ready." he said with a smile.

Later back at the catacombs the Warriors are enjoying a time with their dragons, while Celestine is talking to King Charles on the crystal ball.

"The dragon training has become successful back home." said Celestine.

"Yes. Thank you and we can finally live in peace." said King Charles.

At Eostis everyone has trained the dragons and can live together in peace.


	5. The Mysterious Man

Dragon Warriors

In The Mysterious Man

At the Warriors catacombs, their friends have become the auxiliary riders. They both trained the same dragons but the Shadow Five and Neon's gang have to ride the dragons whenever the Warriors choose them.

"Alright so you guys have trained them so what names did you pick?" asked Connor.

"O.k. I've named the Gronckle, Meaty." Said Neon as he patted on the blue Gronckle.

"I've named her, Sprint." Said Sunny Flare as she rubber the brown Nadder's head.

"Well, I named him Cruncher." Said Sugarcoat as she pointed at the orange Nightmare.

"And I have named them Moose and Moosey." Said Trenderhoof as he's on a yellow Zippleback.

"And I named this dude, Rocker." Said Lemon Zest as she played air guitar on a green Nightmare.

"O.k. so we have our own auxiliary riders, Origa will flip." Said Connor with a smile on his face.

At the crack of dawn the Warriors are sleeping peacefully, until now…

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Prim just screamed and the Warriors jolted out of their beds and head to her room.

"Prim, what's wrong?!" asked Connor. But Prim didn't say anything all she did was stand there shaking like a leaf looking at a piece of paper.

"Prim what happened?" asked Beardsley as he comforted her. Then she handed the picture to him and he dropped it by the picture of it, then the Warriors saw it and dropped it by the picture of it too. Then Connor grabbed the picture and saw it in shock.

"What the…?" asked Connor in shock. It was Crystal Prep it has been vandalized, broken windows, monster masks on the fences, and graffiti and that picture must've come from and old newspaper.

Later Connor is doing some research of the vandalization of Crystal Prep, and he found a news video and he played it. And a news report about someone has vandalized the school and turned it into a House of Horrors.

"So you think that someone vandalized that school?" asked Maia.

"Yeah, but look at the graffiti." Said Connor. And the Warriors looked at the graffiti that says: **PAY** and **YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAY** all over the building. "Someone must've hold a grudge against Crystal Prep." He said.

"Maybe Canterlot High. They were rivals to Crystal Prep." Said Vault.

"No, Canterlot High wouldn't have the guts to do that. I think someone used to go to Crystal Prep. But who?" asked Connor.

Later that night, the Warriors are doing their own business while Connor is still thinking about who would vandalize Crystal Prep. But now the computers went on and it shows that the two generals soldiers are attacking the city.

"Origa's monsters are attacking the city!" said Vault.

"Celestine, enchant the spell!" said Connor.

"Yes." She said. **Heroes from ancient times. Give the Warriors they're power**.

And the Warriors are in their armors.

Later the orges and goblins are firing their blasters at everything. Then the Warriors and the auxiliary riders appeared on their dragons.

"All right guys, let's do this!" said Connor.

"Let's burn some trolls!" the Warriors yelled their battle cry. Then the Warriors fired at the monsters while the monsters fired back at them.

"Spike! Spike Shot!" yelled Maia. Then Spike launched his spikes at them and the soldiers took cover. Then Bomber blasts them hitting an armored Nightmare. And then two orges are starting to get scared so they took out their blasters and they both ran into a circle back to back and then finally, they've been squashed by Meaty. And then the Warriors landed on the ground and got off.

"Alright you monsters. Who's next?" said Connor with a smirk. And then they heard a big flapping noise like it's wings, and it turns out the Red Death appeared.

"What kind of dragon is that?" asked Grave in fear.

"It must be the most powerful dragon in the world." Said Claudia. And once the Red Death landed it's head lowered the mysterious man jumped off of its head.

"I am." He said with a virtual low voice.

"O.k. then, let's fight." Said Connor as he draws his sword. And the mysterious man charged to throw the first strike of his sword, then Connor blocked it with his sword, and then he turned kick him on the back of his head but the mysterious man got the upper hand. He tried to slash him but Connor ducked and then both of their swords clashed each other multiple times until finally, Connor sliced his mask off and the mysterious man fall down. Then the mysterious man stood up, and turned around revealing him to be… "Owen!" he yelled in shock, and the Warriors are in shock too.

"That's right Connor." Said Owen.

"Why did you join Origa?" he asked.

"Easy. I only join on one thing. Revenge." Said Owen with a fist.

"Revenge? For what?" asked Connor.

"Because they blackmailed me!" yelled Owen as he pointed at the Shadowbolts.

"Honestly Neon." Said Vault.

"That was a long time ago." Neon replied.

"Blackmail!" said Prim.

"That's right, at Crystal Prep everyone blackmail each other to get what they want. Including our own principal." Said Connor and the Warriors gasp in shock.

"That's horrible." Said Vault.

"That's right and because of that I've been sent to juvie!" yelled Owen.

"Juvie? But I thought that our family should've grounded you." Replied Connor.

"But it wasn't, and they've ruined my life. And now I will ruin theirs." Said Owen as his fists began to ignite. And he threw laser orbs at the Warriors but they dodged them, Vault and Maia strike every laser orb Owen fired, while Kaguya and Claudia avoided from being hit by them, and Connor sliced a few of them.

"Owen! You have to stop this!" yelled Connor as he sliced an incoming laser orb.

"Why would I do that? I have this power and I can do whatever I want!" yelled Owen as he laughs maniacally.

"Warriors! Let's fly!" yelled Connor, and they got on their dragons and they both fired at the Red Death.

"To can play this game brother. Doomsday blow them away!" yelled Owen and the Red Death named Doomsday flapped its wings and the warriors are shaking uncontrollably.

"Shade! Plasma Blast!" yelled Connor, and Shade fired a plasma blast at Doomsday and the dragon stopped flapping its wings.

"Well, guess what Connor it can breathe fire too." Said Owen.

"Hold it." Said Gorg. "Remember we got what we came for." He replied.

"Soldiers fall back!" yelled Gorg, and the monsters retreated leaving Owen glaring at the Warriors as he retreated too.

Meanwhile back at the catacombs, the Warriors are recovering from their fight against Owen and Doomsday.

"So, if you guys knew Owen why does he hate you so much?" asked Luu Luu.

"Well, it all started after we blackmailed Owen." Said Neon.

Flashback:

Five years ago, after Connor have been accidentally transported to Eostis. Everyone is heading to Crystal Prep and then suddenly…

" _Hey!" Owen called out with rage filled in his eyes._

" _Oh! It's you, what are you doing here?" asked Neon._

" _I'm going to a juvenile center tomorrow because of you!" yelled Owen._

" _Is it because of Connor? Come on I don't want to go to jail." Replied Neon._

" _Well somebody has reported it to the authorities!" he yelled._

" _Why, nobody's gonna miss him he doesn't even live here. And I can't believe he was raised by a bunch of rejects like you." Said Neon with a smirk. And that did it Owen snapped, and he grabbed a baseball bat to hit him. But Neon ducked. "Are you crazy!" he yelled._

" _Maybe." Said Owen. So he tried to hit him with a bat but Neon kept running away from him, then a bunch of students restrained him and Neon walked towards him with a glare._

" _Oh you're gonna get it now man." Growled Neon as he cracked his knuckles._

Flashback end:

"Woah. I mean just, woah." Said Alicia.

"So that's why Crystal Prep has been vandalized, because Owen holds a grudge against the school." Said Kaguya.

"Well I've heard of vengeance but this is ridiculous." Said Beardsley.

"But that giant dragon, it's like the ruler of dragons." Said Prim.

"Yes. That must be their queen and that's why they bring food to it." Said Vault.

"All this time the dragons were enslaved by that beast but Origa captured it and the dragons are free to do as they pleased, but not in this world." Said Grave, Then the computers went on.

"Well I hope you guys are ready because they've invaded a power plant." Said Connor.

Meanwhile the Warriors have landed at the power plant and went inside.

"Alright which way?" asked Connor.

"Well it says it has five levels, so I suggest we split up." Said Alicia.

"O.k. we'll split into two teams. Some of us will go to level three, and the rest of us will go to level two now let's go." Said Connor. And they both split up, the group consists of Vault, Maia, Royal Pin, Luu Luu, Claudia, and Sugarcoat went to level three. While the other group that consists of Connor, Alicia, Prim, Neon, Kaguya, and Grave went to level two to the other direction.

Then Chloe, Owen, and the two generals have taken everyone hostage, and it turns out their stealing blueprints of weapons that the workers are gonna build. Then an armored Nadder sniffed something, which causes to roar.

"Warriors." Smiled Chloe.

Later the half of the Warriors are trying to find one of the two generals soldiers on level two.

"So do you think we'll run into those two generals?" asked Connor.

"I hardly doubt it." Replied Neon. But then Gorg and Troox are hiding waiting for the perfect moment to strike and Troox has a club.

"This is going to be fun." Said Troox while Gorg giggled. And just as Troox is about to club them, the two generals have been hit by a door opened by Vault.

"What're the odds that elevator lead us here." Said Vault. Then the Warriors continued their mission leaving Gorg and Troox sliding down with dazed looks on their faces.

And just as half of the Warriors are heading to the lab they've been ambushed by an armored Nightmare and it growled, and just as it's about to burn Neon Connor appeared.

"Shade! Plasma Blast!" he yelled and Shade blasted the armor Nightmare knocking down all of it's blasters and it retreated.

But their not done yet, because two goblins and an ogre are guarding the hallway and they heard flapping noises.

"What was that?" one of the goblins. And just as they're about to attack, they've been squashed by Meaty and bounced off of them leaving them flat.

Later the monsters are packing the blue prints and they plan to kidnap the workers so they can create the weapons. But the doors burst opened and the half of the Warriors appeared.

"There you monsters are!" yelled Connor.

"Dragons, fire!" yelled Owen and the armored dragons blasted fire but luckily they took cover.

"What are we gonna do now guys?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know." said Connor. Then out of nowhere the wall burst opened and the other half of the Warriors appeared.

"Sorry we're late." said Maia.

"Scar! Burn!" yelled Vault, then Scar set himself on fire which causes the sprinklers to go off and the controllers started to short circuit.

"This place is gonna blow. Retreat!" yelled Chloe. And she, Owen, and the monsters retreated, and the Warriors have grabbed the workers, placed them on their dragons and flew out of the window and the room explode. And the Warriors landed and got everyone off as the sirens were heard.

Meanwhile back at the catacombs, Celestine is very pleased that the Warriors succeeded.

"Nicely done Warriors, you've saved everyone." said Celestine.

"Poor Owen, so filled with anger." said Vault.

"Yeah. And maybe we can find a way to stop Origa and help Owen." said Connor.

And he has hoped that someday Connor will bring Owen back to normal.


	6. House Broken Dragons

Dragon Warriors

In House Broken Dragons

At the sky the Warriors are flying around with their dragons without a care in the world.

"Isn't this great guys? The breeze blowing through you're hair." Said Prim.

"It is true Prim." Said Vault. "Hey Connor! Do something entertaining." He said. Then Shade dive down and did a twirl and flew back up.

"That was amazing Connor." Said Maia as she laughed. And then they heard a roar coming from the city.

"What's going on down there?" asked Grave.

"I don't know? But let's check it out." Said Connor. And so they flew down to the city so they can check it out.

And once they've landed, the other dragons are acting like other animals annoying everyone.

"What in the world?" asked Kaguya.

"Look out!" yelled Grave, and they both looked up they saw the dragon's releasing themselves. "Dragon poop!" he yelled. And the Warriors took cover.

"Well, well, well. Look who dropped by." And they both looked up they saw two siblings with white hair. A boy wears a white shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers and a girl also wears a white shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. They're names are Marcus and Miranda Orbitus.

"Uh-oh, it's those exchange students." Said Connor.

"It looks like you guys are have a rough time." Said Marcus.

"We were just avoiding being hit by poop." Said Connor.

"Yes. Avoiding dragon poop." Said Miranda.

"Well if you were in my class I'd fail you." Said Vault as the Warriors got back up.

"Calm down, we're not in your class yet." Said Marcus, as he and Miranda walked away laughing.

Meanwhile at the catacombs, the warriors are a little worried that the dragons are acting like wild animals instead of pets, until the crystal ball light up and King Charles appeared.

"Hey your highness how's it going?" asked Connor.

"Not so good I'm afraid." Said Charles. "The dragons are being a nuisance at Eostis." He said.

"Gee, we're sorry to hear that your majesty." Said Alicia.

"There must be something we can do." Said Beardesly.

"Well, you have taught us to train them. So maybe you could train them to behave themselves." He said.

"It's worth a try?" replied Connor.

Later back at the city. A Deadly Nadder is bothering a woman holding her groceries. And the Warriors appeared.

"Hey!" said Connor as he slowly went towards the Nadder. "Easy." He replied, and he placed his hand on its snout. And so the other Warriors are taming the other dragons. Alicia and Prim scratched a Nadder and Luu Luu gave a Gronckle dragon nip.

A few hours later.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Connor.

"Real good, I broke up a fight by giving them fish." Exclaimed Vault.

"As for me, I played with two Zippleback's." said Claudia, until they saw Grave with a bruise on his head.

"What happened to you?" asked Connor.

"It appears Gronckles do not like to be scratched under they're chins." Said Grave.

Meanwhile at the catacombs, they're discussing about the dragon's cravings.

"We need to figure out away to control the dragon's hunger?" exclaimed Luu Luu.

"Well I thought of one." Said Connor as he gave Shade a bag of bread. "Just give them a scratch and they'll let go." He demonstrated.

"Yes, and if I do it my way." Said Vault as he walked towards Scar. "Drop it, drop it, drop, it." He said. Then Scar dropped his lunch and grabbed Vault and shook him.

"See, he dropped it." Replied Vault.

"In your way yes. But we don't want the people getting hurt." Said Celestine.

"She's right, we need a safe solution." Replied Connor.

So they tried again.

Claudia scratched a Nightmare's chin and it let go a bag of bananas.

"Incoming!" yelled Luu Luu as she's being chased by a group of Terrible Terrors.

"Luu Luu! What're you doing?!" yelled Connor.

"I tried to lure them away from a store with fish, but that was a big mistake!" she said. Then one Gronckle saw it and thought it would be fun, and so it rolled right to Connor, Luu Luu, and Claudia. And they've been caught by the rolling dragon and they're heading right to the other Warriors trying to train the dragons, and they saw the incoming dragon in shock and then **CRASH** they've been crashed and are lying on the ground like wood.

Meanwhile back at the catacombs, the Warriors are getting depressed that they haven't control one dragon.

"This is getting upsetting guys." Said Connor.

"Don't give up Connor, we have to control the dragons if not…" said Charles.

"Don't worry we'll tame the dragons just don't send them back to their home." Replied Connor.

"Who said anything about they're home. I meant the forest so we can visit them, what do you think I am a tyrant?" exclaimed Charles.

"Well a dragons gonna do, what a dragons gonna do. It's they're nature, and nature always wins." Said Beardesly. "But at least I found a lantern, and all I need is a few matched to light it." He said. Then Shade ignited the lantern for him.

"Thank you Shade." Replied Beardesly. Which gave Connor an idea.

"Your highness! What if we could use the dragon's daily lives to good use." Said Connor.

"This could work." Said Charles.

At Eostis a couple of fisherman are using a Nightmare to scare fish and caught them in a net.

And gardeners are using the Nadder's to dig a field, and they placed seeds in it while riding on Nightmares.

"O.k. Now." Then the dragons released themselves using their own poop as fertilizer.

And a bunch of farmers are using dragons to put wild boars into a shack.

Back at the catacombs, King Charles is pleased that by using the dragon's nature, it could help Eostis and the other kingdoms.

"I knew it would work." Said Connor.

"Yes, it did work. And I've decided to build a Dragon Academy for future dragon trainers." Said Charles.

"That would be great." Said Connor with a smile on his face.

Now the peace between knights and dragons can continue.


	7. A Snitch in the Warriors' Catacombs

Dragon Warriors

In A Snitch in the Warriors' Catacombs

At East Liverpool, the day is going great with people and the dragons.

And then a teenage boy with blonde hair wearing a business suit named Bobert is passing out racing forms.

"Today everyone, I'm giving away racing forms from the horsey race place where you're a winner everyday." said Bobert. Then a man came by.

"You sure they won a race?" he asked.

"Why yes sir. Last race one horse won." said Bobert.

"Alright give me one." And he gave Bobert money, and he looked at the racing form in surprise. "Wait a minute, That horse ran last week." he said.

"But he won. Didn't he?" he said with a grin.

"Give me my money back." he demanded.

"Oh. I am sorry sir, but there is a strictly no refunds here. But I'll give you a free cup." said Bobert.

"Oh a crook huh!?" the guy questioned. "Police! Police!" he hollowered. Then Connor and Vault heard him, and went to check on him.

"What's going on, sir?" asked Connor.

"This boy stole my money." he pointed at Bobert.

"Really?" Connor questioned. Then Connor and Vault recognized Bobert.

"It's you!" yelled Connor and Vault in shock. And they glared at him furiously, and they unsheathed their swords and they tried to slice him but Bobert ducked, and Bobert kept ducking from the slices. And this time they tried to stab him but he dodged them, which causes their swords to be stuck in the building.

"Farewell, my friends." said Bobert and he ran away leaving the two Warriors struggling to get their swords out.

Meanwhile at the catacombs, the Shadowbolts are visiting their friends while Connor and Vault finally got their swords out.

"So what's up?" asked Indigo.

"Well, apparently those two have been defeated by one conman." explained Claudia.

"Yeah. And he's a slippery one at that." said Connor as he sharpens his sword. Then Luu Luu laughed at them for being so clumsy.

"I can't believe you were stuck at a building! That's hilarious!" said Luu Luu.

"That reminds me, you never told us what happened when you first met him." exclaimed Alicia.

"Well, where do I begin?" said Connor. "It all started whem me and Vault are walking around Thorn..." he explained.

Flashback:

 _Three years ago at Thorn. A young Bobert is repairing an old wagon and then he spotted Connor and Vault._

 _"Gentlemen would I interest you with a genuine wagon." said Bobert._

 _"No thank you." said Connor._

 _"Wait. You see, this wagon is used and dirty. So I have to repainted it to make it perfect." he suggested._

 _"Used wagons aren't supposed to be repainted." Connor reminded._

 _"Well, it was once owned by a loving couple but sadly, they threw it away like dirt." he explained. "So I repaired it to make it stronger with quick drying paint." he said._

 _"Stronger, huh." said Vault._

 _"Alright. We'll take it." replied Connor, and he gave him five pieces of gold._

 _"Thank you for you're generosity." said Bobert. And he went into his mobile home. Connor and Vault checked the wagon and to their surprise, there was paint on Connor's hand._

 _"Quick drying paint!" growled Connor. Then Vault tested the wagons strength and to their shock, it collapsed and fall apart. And they knocked on the door to give Bobert a piece of they're mind. "Open up you swindler!" he yelled, and Bobert came out._

 _"May I help you gentlemen." said Bobert._

 _"What's the idea swindling a holy knight and leader of the Black Dogs." said Connor._

 _"Oh, I didn't know who you are. So I'm gonna take a walk." he said, and he dashed away. And Connor and Vault took chase._

 _"Stop, thief!" yelled Vault. And some male and female guards noticed it and planned to capture Bobert as well. Unfortunately, Bobert spotted them and went on top and made barrels topple over the guards._

 _"Riff raff!" said one if the male guards._

 _"Street rat!" said the other male guard._

 _"Scoundrel!" said Vault._

 _"Take that!" yelled Connor as he threw fruit to make Boberty fall but he hid on a platform._

 _"Come on honorable guards, I'm just trying to make a living." exclaimed Bobert. And he his on the platform again since the guards threw knives, axes, and arrows against the platform. Then the guards shook the wooden platform to make Bobert fall._

 _"We'll rip you open swindler!" yelled Vault. And Bobert landed safely one the ground, and was caught in the middle of other guards._

 _"Believe me, I'm just a merchant. We can get along right?" said Bobert with a sly look on his face._

 _"WRONG!" they yelled, and they dogpiled onto Bobert and fought. But it turns out they're fighting each other, and Vault pooped out and noticed he's escaping again._

 _"Get him!" he yelled. Then Bobert pulled out a sword from the blacksmith's shop to scare off the guards._

 _"He's got a sword!" the male guard reacted with fear. While Bobert swinged the sword._

 _"You idiots! We ALL got swords!" reminded Vault as he unsheathed his sword. Then the other guards cheered with their swords. And because of it, Bobert put down the sword and dashed off._

 _And now two groups of guards are running right at him, and then he climbed a nearby rope and the guards crashed into each other. As Bobert is about to be home free other guards came from different sides, and so Bobert ran upstairs but Connor and Vault appeared._

 _"Ah-hah!" they yelled and Bobert jumped through a window from in incoming slash. "Take that!"_

 _Bobert grabbed a rug and did a temporarily farewell to Connor and Vault._

 _"Well gentlemen wish me a happy landing. All I gotta do is jump!" said Bobert, and he jumped out an open window._

 _The guards tried to catch Bobert, but instead they landed in a cow pen._

Flashback end:

"So that's why you guy's slept outside for a week." said Alicia.

"That's right. And we almost had him!" growled Vault.

"You can't think about the past. You got to think what you're doing now." said Celestine giving Vault advise. Then the computers went on.

"Guys! Looks like there's a break in at the bank." exclaimed Luu Luu.

"Alright Warriors, let's check this out." said Connor.

Later that night, the Warriors and Shadowbolts with their dragons went to the crime scene to check it out.

"O.k. What happened here?" questioned Connor.

"Muntz said that the gold has been stolen. But the weird thing is they didn't steal the money." replied Grave.

The rest of the Warriors started looking for clues in the bank, while the Shadowbolts are looking for clues outside of the bank.

"This is getting us nowhere guys. All we need is some kind of deal." said Neon.

"Did somebody say deal." Bobert jumped in front of them, causing the Shadowbolts to scream in fright.

"Who are you!" questioned Trenderhoof.

"Mr. Bobert at your service." Bobert introduced himself and he opened up is mobile home shop. "I got card decks, ship decks, and screw decks." he said as the Warriors appeared.

"We met this guy before. Don't listen to him, he's a scham, he's a cheater." Connor explained.

"Cheater! Sir you cut me to the quick, for Mr. Bobert don't know the meaning of the word." said Bobert.

"Whatever all we need is stuff to look for clues, do you have some?" said Neon.

"Ah yes, that I do. Is this detective kit you wanted?" he asked.

"Yeah that's it." replied Claudia.

"Alright then. That'll be $88.25 please." said Bobert.

"What! We can't afford it." exclaimed Kaguya.

"Yeah. Don;t you know who we are?" Alicia argued.

"I am sorry but. Those are the rules." said Bobert with a smirk.

"$10.05." said Connor.

"$72.30." replied Bobert.

"$21.90." he said.

"$34.15." Then the Warriors huddled and starting whispering about his final offer, and then...

"Deal." said Connor, and he gave him the $34.15.

And the Warriors went back into the bank and find some clues with the detective kit. Connor uses and L.E.D. light to find some clues, and he found a stain on the floor.

"Hey Maia, come look at this." Connor called. Then Maia came and investigate it, so she took a sample of it and analyze it. "So what is it?" he asked.

"By what counts, it's dragon slobber. And based on the smell, Nightmare." answered Maia.

"Which means that Origa's monsters must've done it." Prim suggested.

So they exited out of the bank and think of a plan.

"So we need a plan to stop them?" exclaimed Connor, and then he noticed that Bobert is gone.

"Hey! Where did he go?" questioned Vault. Then Grave spotted dragon scales.

"The dragon's must've kidnapped him." said Grave.

"Don't worry I placed a tracking device on his suit so we can find him, and Origa." said Alicia as she pulled out a remote.

Meanwhile at the sky, Alicia is leading the Warriors to Origa's location.

"Alright guys. I think this is it?" exclaimed Alicia, and then they landed in the forest.

"I don't get it? Why is her location in the forest?" questioned Connor.

"I'd say she's trying to perform an unholy ritual." replied Claudia.

Later in the forest Origa and her monster army are placing the stolen gold on the ground for some ritual.

"All right swindler. Give me the spell of impenetrable." said Origa.

"Well I would give you the spell, but I haven't told you the price yet..." But Bobert has been grabbed by the throat by Gorg.

"Don't talk back to us you conman human!" yelled Gorg. "Give her the spell, or you'll be burned." he threatened.

"Okay...Sir." said Bobert, and he gave him the spell.

"Your majesty, the spell." as Gorg is about to give Origa the spell, a fire shot prevented that. And the Warriors appeared.

"The Dragon Warriors. Get them!" yelled Troox. Then the monsters attacked, but the Warriors dodged them and started fighting too.

Connor and Alicia blocked incoming lasers, then Vault knocked off a grappling hook form an armored Nightmare.

Kaguya striked their weapons with her sword, and used it to block Chloe's attack from her sword. Then Claudia and Grave are on their dragons and fired at a couple of ogres and goblins.

Then Prim sneaked quietly and untied Bobert.

"Bobert. What spell does Origa need?" asked Prim.

"She wanted the spell of impenetrable." explained Bobert. "If she uses it, she and her army will be invincible." he said.

"What're you doing!?" then they both dodged from Owen's incoming blast. Then scar ignited himself and damaged the other armored dragons circuits.

"Guys! Origa's using the spell of impenetrable, and she needs the gold to use it." exclaimed Prim.

"All right, Shade let's fly." said Connor as he got on Shade, and they flew right towards her.

"You must be Connor." said Origa with an evil smile. And she used her staff and conjured a blast of dark energy, and Connor and Shade fell down. "You seem like a worthy leader to me." she said as she stroked his cheek.

"Well sorry to disapprove you Origa, but I got a spell to stop." said Connor as he snatched the spell.

"Cloudbuster! Needle Flame!" yelled Claudia. And Cloudbuster fired her spikes and blasted fire at them.

"Bomber! Lava Blast!" yelled Grave. And Bomber fired at them as well. And the monsters were outnumbered by the dragon's attacks.

"Your highness! We need to retreat!" said Chloe.

"Very well. Monsters fall back!" ordered Origa, and they retreated.

"Now that's some slaying dragons." said Connor with a smirk.

Meanwhile back at the catacombs, the Warriors have given the spell to Celestine.

"Excellent job Warriors. You've stooped Origa and returned the gold." replied Celestine.

"Yeah. And thanks to that conman, he can sell some items we can use." exclaimed Connor.

"Yeah, but he'll change the prices on the merchants." reminded Vault.

So the warriors have made a new friend and enemy. A frenemy.


	8. The New Brotherhood

Dragon Warriors

in The New Brotherhood

At the East Liverpool junkyard, the Warriors are scavenging through the place to find something useful.

"Turbine junctions, injector seats, modules. This place has everything." exclaimed Alicia.

"Yeah, I mean we need something in this junkyard that we can use." replied Connor.

"But there are some better stuff from other stores." said Grave.

"Correct. And we need something good for our catacombs, right Connor." replied Vault, but Connor didn't answer. "Connor?" he said.

Then Connor spotted something that shocked him. The Warriors spotted him and saw, the old dimensional gateway.

"Is this the device you told us?" questioned Claudia.

"Yeah. That's how I got to Eostia." explained Connor in a saddened tone. Then Vault reached out to him.

"Come on Connor, that was years ago." Vault complained.

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder if it still works?" he asked.

And Vault thought of something that'll put Connor's past at ease.

"Well. I have one page from Kin's book I copied." exclaimed Vault.

"Really? How come?" asked Connor in confusion.

"He told me that the spell can bring objects to life. So why not the portal." said Vault as he took out the spell.

So Vault said the incantation from the page, and the gateway has started to reactivate. But somehow it started to change colors.

"Um, Vault! Is it suppose to do that!?" said Maia in concern.

"Take cover!" shouted Connor. And the Warriors hid, and the gateway exploded.

"Alright, is everyone alive?" said Connor.

Then the Warriors came out of their spots, and they were o.k. But they heard a groan, and Connor spotted a girl.

"Excuse me, ma'am are you o.k." said Connor.

Connor saw her clothing that wasn't from Earth or Eostia, she must be form another dimension. The girls skin is brown and to his shock her hair is green. And he name is Amalia.

Then the Warriors spotted others coming up, it's none other than the Brotherhood of the Tofu. That Consists of Yugo, Sir Percedal 'Dally', Evangelyne, the children Elely, Flopin, and William, Ruel, and Adamai.

And the Warriors saw them in shock.

Meanwhile the Warriors took them to the catacombs to get to know one another.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" said Elely in amazement.

"Calm down Elely. We need to be patient." exclaimed Dally.

"Gee, I didn't know you have dragons in this world." said Yugo as he petted Bigjaw.

"Well, yeah, we have been training them for quiet some time." said Connor.

Beardsley spotted William and thought it would be generous if he'd give William a rattle.

"What a handsome baby you have. He would be interested in a rattle-Aagh!" Then William grabbed his finger and squeezed it real good, and he let go, and Connor checked him out.

"What happened?" asked Connor.

"The child is powerful then I could ever imagined." Beardsley said.

"That's impossible. He can't be powerful, unless he has god-like strength." complained Connor.

"I'm sorry. William had this power when we were at the tower." Evangelyne apologized.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Connor." said Connor. "And these are my friends. Vault, Alicia, Prim, Maia, Kaguya, Luu Luu, Grave, Claudia, Beardsley, and of course Celestine." he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Yugo." said Yugo. "Those are my friends. Sir Percedal, Amalia, Evangelyne, Ruel, Elely, Flopin, William, and my brother Adamai. And we're the Brotherhood of the Tofu." he said.

"Well, welcome to East Liverpool." said Celestine as she shook his hand.

"Hey! What about me."

"Who said that?" asked Connor, and the Warriors looked everywhere for the source.

"Down here." Then the Warriors looked down and spotted Dally's black arm had an eye. "Hello."

But this causes the Warriors to scream in fright.

"A demon!" yelled Beardsley. "I'll send it back to the Netherworld from once it came!" he said.

"Calm down, it's just Rubilax." explained Yugo.

"What kid of Demon is he?" questioned Vault.

"He's a Shushu, a demon that's trapped in an object of it's owner." he explained.

"Are there others like him?" asked Prim.

"Well we were gonna take a bag full of them to a village, when some kind of portal swept us here." said Amalia.

Then Connor opened the bag and heard a bunch of them chattering.

"But don't worry. Rubilax saved my life, and he became my right arm since I lost it." said Dally.

"well. About that portal, I sort of summoned it when I reactivated the dimensional gateway." exclaimed Vault nervously.

"Well you shouldn't have messed with machines you don't understand." said Ruel.

"Yeah. I know." said Vault.

"And besides, that dimensional gateway must've been a fortune." he said.

"Well what're you, some kind of bounty hunter?" questioned Alicia.

"Yes. He aid on my brother's travels to find his destiny." said Adamai.

"And what do you do Flopin?" asked Luu Luu.

"Well. I read books and I've been training to become an archer just like my Momma." said Flopin.

"And that reminds me." said Yugo. "Your friends are from another world right?" he asked.

"That's right. I've been training with them for five years." explained Connor.

"Then, why did you come here?" he questioned.

But Connor was just saddened by this he just had to braven up.

"Well. The rulers of Eostia told us that another world is in danger. Bu it turns out it was my home, Origa's army had invaded East Liverpool years ago. And, my brother became one of Origa's allies." exclaimed Connor, which causes the Brotherhood to gasp in shock.

"Why would he do such a thing!?" said Amalia.

"Because my friends accidentally drove him insane." he said.

"Now why would a bunch of kids turn your brother into a maniac?" asked Rubilax.

"They used to care about their school reputation. They don't care about teamwork and friendship, they were just obsessed with wining achievements."

"That's not right!" yelled Elely in anger. "Just because the school's a big success doesn't mean they get to treat people like dirt!" she said.

"Don't worry Elely, they've just changed when they saw the error of they're ways. Right Connor?" said Evangelyne.

"Oh, yeah." agreed Connor. Then the computers went on.

"What's going on Beardsley?" questioned Vault.

"Origa's army is stealing a shipping line." said Beardsley.

"All right guys let's go. Beardsley you keep an eye on William while we and the Brotherhood fight the army." said Connor. "Celestine the spell. This is gonna be cool." he said.

 **Heroes from ancient times. Give the Warriors they're Power.**

And soon the spell has been incanted, and their in their respectable forms. And the Brotherhood saw it in amazement.

Meanwhile Origa's army is gathering crates, but the Warriors and Brotherhood were spying on them.

"Alright, they're loading their stolen goods." said Connor as he looked through the binoculars.

"So your a bounty hunter right?" asked Vault.

"That's right and are you one yourself?" said Ruel.

"No. I am a mercenary, the leader of the Black Dogs." he said.

"Wow. You must've earned lots of gold?" said Elely.

"That's right. I always share some of my gold, and I never abandon my comrades."

As the soldiers are almost finished looting the crates, green smoke appeared much to their confusion. And then the smoke ignited knocking them down.

Then the Warriors and the Brotherhood landed.

"Let's burn some trolls!" yelled the Warriors.

"Hmm. The Dragon Warriors have arrived, and it appears that you have new allies." said Origa.

"Is that Origa you told us about?" asked Evangelyne.

"That's right, and somehow, she's interested in me. And she scares me." said Connor as he shivered.

"Attack!" yelled the two generals, and their armies attacked.

But with the Brotherhood, their no match.

The ogres and goblins fired, but Yugo summoned a portal and the lasers went through it. Then he summoned another one behind them and they got hit by their own lasers.

"You're pretty good for a kid." said Connor as he dodged an incoming laser.

"Actually, I'm a bit older, and I haven't even age." explained Yugo.

"A temporal dysfunction maybe?" he said as he blocks Chloe's sword.

"I guess so."

Amalia has been surrounded by both ogres and goblins.

"Time for you to get pummeled girl." said an ogre. But that just made her angry.

"I am not a girl. I am Princess Amalia Sheran Sharm of the Sadida kingdom." said Amalia, and she controlled the plants from a nearby shop and lifted the soldiers.

Vault and Gorg clashed their swords then Ruel spins his shovel and whacks him in the head.

Dally changed his arms size and swatted a couple of soldiers and armored dragons.

Evangelyne fired her arrow covering their legs with ice. And Flopin also fired his arrows at armored dragons clogging the blaster barrels and they exploded.

Elely was just about to fight one of them, but Troox grabbed her by the shirt.

"What're you think your doing little girl?" mocked Troox. Then Elely grabbed a cactus and hit him with it, causing Troox to cringe in pain.

Kaguya clashed a couple of soldiers with her sword. But one ogre sneaked up behind her, and just as he's about to grab her, Adamai punched him. And Kaguya turned and spotted the ogre.

"Thank you, Adamai." said Kaguya with a smile.

"Don't mention it princess." said Adamai.

But then the heroes almost got hit by magical orbs, and they spotted Owen who keeps throwing them. But they kept dodging them.

"Owen!" yelled Connor. "You will never achieve you're goal!" he said.

"Oh, I would. But I have to." said Owen as he kept throwing the orbs.

"He is right Owen. You can never let your anger control you. I have made a mistake once, and I'm not about to make the same mistake again." said Adamai.

But Origa uses her staff and blasted at them, and the heroes collapsed.

Later, the Warriors and the Brotherhood are unable to stand up because of Origa's blast.

"What are we gonna do now, Connor?" asked Grave.

"Take it easy I'm thinking." said Connor.

As Chloe was checking them she spotted the bag full of Shushus. So she brought it to Origa.

"Your Majesty. I found a bag filled with something in it." said Chloe.

So Origa opened the bad and saw the Shushus chattering, as did Gorg, Troox, and Owen.

"Demons." said Gorg.

"Yes, but very strange looking." said Troox.

"Well whatever they are. I want that power." said Owen with a grin, which causes the others to gasp in shock.

"You can't do that! If you do then you'll turn into a monster!" yelled Yugo.

"Then it comes at a price." he said.

Owen put every Shushu all over his body, and then he started to grow muscles, growing bigger, and starting to have fangs.

And so, Owen is now in monstrous form with the Shushus attached to him.

"What is this, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde!?" question Connor. Then Owen smashed the ground with his hands causing it to crack.

"This power. Now I can finally rid myself of Crystal Prep." said Owen. Then Owen walked towards the heroes to finish the job himself. "Any last words, bro?" he said.

"Just two." said Connor with a smirk. "Shade, plasma blast!" he yelled.

Owen was confused at first, but, he was hit by a blast. And it turns out, it was Shade and the other dragons.

The Nadders blasted fiire and shot spikes at the soldiers.

The Gronckles fired lava at the armored dragons.

And the Zippleback covered Owen in gas and ignited it, closing his eyes in pain.

And so the Warriors and the Brotherhood finally got back up, and ready to fight again.

"Alright. All we've got to do, is get those things off of Owen." exclaimed Connor.

"O.k. let's do it." said Yugo. Then he summoned a portal beneath them and fell right through it.

As Owen was groaning in pain more portals appear. And the Warriors and the Brotherhood snatched every Shushu on him.

Then another portal opened the heroes jumped out safely and placed back in the bag.

"That's the last of them." said Maia, then they spotted Owen returning to his original for exhausted and shot a glare at them.

"I'm gonna get you for this Warriors. No matter what." groaned Owen. Gorg picked him up and the army retreated, and Origa looked at Connor one last time and she too escaped on an armored Nadder.

"Well that takes care of those robbers." said Ruel.

"Yeah. And I wonder if Beardsley is taking good care of William?" questioned Dally.

Back at the catacombs they were surprised to see that Beardsley was exhausted of taking care of William, even if he had god-like strength.

"Does that answer you're question." said Connor.

Meanwhile at the junkyard, the Warriors are about to say farewell to the Brotherhood.

"We're really gonna miss you guys." said Evagelyne.

"Don't worry. We'll always be friends no matter what." said Connor.

"Yeah, and no matter who you guys are, you will always be part of the Brotherhood." said Yugo. So connor and Yugo both shooked hands.

Then Vault spoke the incantation and the gateway opened again, and the Brotherhood waved goodbye at their new friends, and they walked through the portal and the gateway closed.

"Hey Connor. Do you think we're gonna have allies to defeat Origa?" said Luu Luu.

"Well if we do have more friends, we can put an end to Origa's reign." said Connor hopefully.


	9. Shadows of the Mind

Dragon Warriors

in Shadows of the Mind

It was Prom Night in Kent State University, and everyone is having fun.

The Warriors are dressed in elegant suits and dresses.

"I'm, kinda nervous, Alicia." Prim said nervously.

"Don't be Prim." said Alicia. "But what's really nervous, is being crowned King and Queen of the Prom." she said.

The girls spotted Connor and Vault dancing like champions, where everyone is liking it.

Neon walked toward, Prim with a smirk, on his face. "Hey, would you like to dance?" asked Neon.

"Sure." said Prim, and just as she's about to accept the offer.

"Oh, no you don't!" Beardsley ran at Neon facing him, touching noses, and Neon nervously ran away. "Prim, you're a princess, you're supposed to dance with a prince. Not some commoner." Beardsley strictly said.

Prim just, sternly glared at him for being such a, minister.

"Oh, that Beardsley! Why can't he just leave me be!" said Prim in anger.

Then a female dean walked on the stage, wearing a dress, and has blonde hair, and her name is Malinda Bunyan.

"All right everyone, now let's see who the king and queen of the prom are?" said Malinda, everyone is getting excited and getting nervous. "The prom queen is... Alicia Arcturus."

Everyone applaud for her, and she walked to the stage and was crowned the Prom Queen.

"The Prom King is... Connor Dragon."

Connor was shocked at first, but everyone applaud. He walked to the stage and was crowned, the Prom King. As he was standing next to Alicia.

The Warriors, but Beardsley were proud of them.

"I kinda like where this is going." Grave said as he smiled.

"Yeah." Vault agreed. "But some, don't like it." he turned and spotted Beardsley, who was being restrained by Claudia and Maia.

 **"Ha! But there is no king and queen here! There is only darkness, in this, world!"**

Everyone heard the voice in confusion, but the Warriors were familiar with that voice.

But they didn't know. Until suddenly, blue ooze landed on Connor, and he wiped some of it off of his face.

"Very funny." Connor said sarcastically. "If you want to pull a prank try something else, like water balloons... or... something." he yawned, and somehow he fell asleep. The Warriors knew there was something wrong. So they investigate.

In Connor's dream, he saw that he's wearing his armor for unknown reasons. Then he spotted a playground, and walked towards it to check it out, hen then spotted a kid playing on the swings. But suddenly, the swings grew higher, and higher and the kid fell down. Connor tried to save him, but he fell right through him, much to his horror.

Connor woke up, and saw his friends were relieved that he's o.k.

"Connor. You scared us, are you alright?" asked Claudia.

"No. Just had a nightmare." Connor answered.

Meanwhile at the catacombs, the Warriors are trying to help Connor to talk about, his nightmare.

"Alright Connor, tell us about your nightmare." said Vault.

"Well, I was outside in my armor, the breeze was blowing my face, then I saw a playground. I went to check it, then I saw a kid playing on the swings, but the swings began growing taller. And the kid fell down, I tried to catch him but he went right through me." Connor explained in fear, which causes Shade to place his chin on his knee.

The Warriors were horrified to hear that, a kid falling through Connor.

"Well." said Beardsley. "That nightmare is over now, Connor, so get some sleep." he said.

"Yeah, you're right." Connor said.

So the Warriors went to their rooms for a goodnight sleep. But Connor, was still afraid that he'll have that nightmare again.

The next day, Prim, Kaguya, and Sugarcoat are walking down the hallway, to their next class.

"Girls. I'm getting worried about Connor." Prim explained.

"What do you, mean, Prim?" Kaguya questioned.

"He hasn't been sleeping well, last night." she said.

"Maybe he's having that same nightmare, or he probably ate too much cookies." Sugarcoat said bluntly.

"Yeah, maybe... I don't know. But, we've got to help him." Prim desperately said.

"Don't worry Prim, we'll help Connor." said Kaguya, and Prim smiled hopefully.

Back at the catacombs, Connor is getting depressed over that nightmare.

"I don't get it?" questioned Maia. "If he had that same nightmare, why didn't he changed it?" she questioned.

"Maybe, it's got to do something about his fear. Think about it, he told us he failed to save the child, so, maybe, his fear is about failing to save everyone." Beardsley exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right. Ever since my home was burned down, and didn't save my family. I was afraid that I failed saving everyone, including you guys." said Connor as he covered himself in a blanket in despair.

"Connor." Luu Luu reassured.

"Yeah." he said.

"Don't get upset, we'll just go to your dream and save that kid." she said.

"You'd, do that for me?" Connor said as he removed the blanket.

"Yeah." Grave agreed. "Now all we have to do, is get you to sleep." he said.

"Don't worry, I got what it takes, to put him to sleep." said Vault as he made a fist.

"Don't you dare to strike him!" yelled Alicia in anger.

"Oh, come on. I was only joking... But still." he said.

Later Claudia poured a drink of soda and ether to make Connor sleep.

"Here Connor, drink this." said Claudia, and she gave him the drink.

"Alright." Connor said. And he dranked it. "Goodnight." he said, and he instantly lied down.

"O.k. He's out, do your thing, Celestine." said Vault, as he and the Warriors lied down.

"Anything, to help my friend." said Celestine. She used the spell, and began covering the Warriors, and soon they fell asleep to help Connor with his dream.

In the dream, the Warriors are in their battle clothing, and looked around in the middle of nothingness.

"Where are we?" Vault questioned in confusion.

"We're in the dream, dude." Connor said.

"So, this is your dream?" Prim said.

"Yeah, but all we have to do is to find that playground." he exclaimed.

"Don't worry Connor, we'll save that kid, and end your nightmare once and for all." said Vault, then the Warriors followed Connor.

Connor lead them to the playground where the kid is playing.

"So this must be the kid, huh." said Luu Luu.

"That's right. Just playing on the swings." Connor agreed.

Then the swings grew, and the child fell down, horrifying them. Vault quickly ran and caught him. The Warriors checked to see if the kid is alright.

"Vault! You saved him." said Connor.

"Yeah, and you'll never have this nightmare, again." said Vault as he placed the red headed kid down, and walked away.

"Y'know, that kid looks familiar." said Grave.

Just as they're about to go back to the real world, Connor has a funny feeling.

"Hey, guys." Connor called. "Do you ever feel that, someone's following you?" he questioned.

"No, why?" asked Kaguya.

"Because someone's following me." he answered. And he's right, the kid that Vault saved is following them. "Aha!" Connor quickly turned and found him.

"Why is he following me?" Connor questioned.

"Hmm, maybe you and that child has some kind of, connection." explained Claudia.

"All right, what's you're name?" asked Alicia.

"What's, you're name?" the boy asked.

"Oh, well. My name is Alicia." Alicia said. "This is my cousin, Prim, and these are my friends. Vault, Grave, Claudia, Maia, Kaguya, Luu Luu, and Connor."

"I don't see him." the boy said. The Warriors looked at Connor who is still here.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"It appears that, you're invisible to him." said Prim.

"Now. What's you're name?" Alicia asked.

"My name, is Connor Nickell." he introduced himself.

Which causes the Warriors to gasp in shock that, that kid is a young Connor. They looked at Connor and looked back at the young Connor.

"How old are you?" she questioned.

"I'm four years old." he answered.

"But, why did I dream about my younger self?" Connor questioned.

"I don't think so. Maybe this is you're, inner child." Kaguya answered.

"No, wonder he acts silly," replied Vault.

Than young Connor embraced Alicia, which causes her to blush.

"Uh, guys... What is he doing?" Alicia asked.

"He's hugging you, Alicia." Prim giggled.

"Me! But, why me?" she questioned as he picked him up.

"Well, you kinda look like a mother figure to him." Maia exclaimed, as young Connor is playing with Alicia's hair.

"What?! But I can't be a mom, I don't know anything about, raising a kid." she frantically said.

"And that is why, I am gonna raise him."

The ground started to shake, and the Warriors fell down, but Alicia protectively held Connor.

Once the shaking stopped, Origa, the generals, Chloe, and Owen appeared.

"Origa!" yelled Connor. Origa uses her staff and carried the young Connor to her.

"What do you mean, raising him?" Vault questioned.

"Oh. I'm just gonna teach him, how horrible the world is." she replied as she held on to him, and they vanished leaving the Warriors in shock.

Once they've woke up, they gathered their dragons to look for Origa.

"I can't believe it! Origa raising a child!" yelled Alicia in outrage.

"I know, but. What is she gonna do to him?" Luu Luu asked.

"Come on, guys! Let's burn some trolls!" Connor said.

Meanwhile at the city, Origa is strolling around the city with young Connor.

"You see child, this world maybe beautiful. But, it it actually horrible." Origa lied. Which causes young Connor to gasp.

"Yeah. Humans fighting each other, and hurting animals, and stuff." Troox smirked.

"It sounds scary." young Connor said.

"Yes it is scary, but not for to fear, for I will change this world so you can be, happy." she said.

"Lies!" They spotted the Warriors who are, prepared for battle.

"I ain't gonna let you, harm him!" Connor yelled.

"Harm him?" Origa questioned. "I'm just giving him guidance, to help this world." she then started to use her dark magic and covered young Connor with it, more likely corrupting him.

Connor then held his head in pain, and his eyes started glowing purple.

"Shade... Plasma blast!" Connor called, and Shade fired, but Owen fired back eliminating the plasma blast.

"No! Don't even think about it, dragon." Owen mocked.

Connor started to glow dark purple, the darkness began covering his armor. He's starting to have dark gauntlets, black knee pads with gray streaks on each of them, and his chest plate turns dark purple.

"I don't get it? Why did they invade Connor's, dream?" Vault questioned. Then Connor realized something.

"The ooze... The blue ooze." Connor groaned.

"That's right Connor. The spell that allows me tom see your dream." Origa exclaimed. "You. A powerful holy knight, is just a little child trying to find, love."

"But don't worry, once this child is complete, you will be the powerful knight in this world." said Origa.

"Liar!" yelled young Connor as he removed Origa's hand.

"Excuse, me?" she asked.

"No! Everyone is bot bad, the animals are good, and he has friends who help him out when there is trouble!" said young Connor, and suddenly he spiritually went back into Connor and he broke free from the darkness and his eyes are starting to glow bright light.

"Soldiers, attack!" Gorg ordered. Then the monsters came out with their armored dragons, and blasted at them, but Connor deflected them with his word like he found inner peace.

"Spike! Spike shot!" yelled Maia, and Spike launched the spikes at the armored dragons damaging the lasers, and some of them avoided the spikes.

"Perhaps we should fight, another day." said Chloe. And Origa uses her staff and teleported themselves out of here, while the monsters retreated.

Connor's eyes stopped glowing, and shook his head like he doesn't remember a thing.

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"You, stopped Origa." Alicia explained.

"Yeah. You fought those armored dragons like, it was nothing!" said Luu Luu in excitement.

"Wow. Thanks guys." Connor yawned. "I think I like to go to sleep now." he smiled.


	10. Exposed

Dragon Warriors

in Exposed

At Johnathan's lad, Chloe, Owen, and the others have snucked in, and are stealing chemicals.

"Have you got, everything?" Owen asked.

Chloe is downloading something on the computer and invaded the city's broadcasting system.

"Yeah. And once the Warriors saw this, you're brother will be surprised." said Chloe, and just in time to.

The Warriors burst through then doors, ready to take on Chloe.

"Alright, Chloe. Give up or, we'll make you!" said Connor.

"Open fire!" yelled Gorg. Then the monsters opened fire, but the Warriors dodged them.

Scar fired lava at them, melting the blasters. The goblins attacked Alicia, but she blocked them with her swords. Then Yusha swatted them.

Connor and Chloe clashed their swords, he blocked her sword, but Chloe turn kicked him and he fell down. Just as he;s about to get back up, Chloe cut his hair and vaught it, then placed it in a jar.

The computer is checking data, on his hair, and completed the analysis.

 **Connor Dragon Connor Nickell DNA Match**

But the Warriors were confused, why would Chloe scanned Connor's dna.

"What is this, one of you're jokes?" Connor questioned. "You checked my dna to see, that I'm Connor Nickell?"

"Of course, I know who you are." Chloe pointed. "And everyone knows it, on live television." she smirked.

This shocked the Warriors, Connor was even more shocked that he's been exposed. Now everyone watched the teelvision screen in shock, that Connor Dragon is Connor Nickell.

The enemies have escaped, but the Warriors were worried.

The next day, on a quiet Saturday, the Warriors are relaxing and playing with their dragons. That is until...

Connor burst through the door, and locked it from nosy reporters and he slid down in exhaustion.

"So. How's you're day, Connor?" said Beardsely as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Terrible!" Connor answered. "Everyone's kept telling me questions, about how I survive for the last, five years." he got up and walked.

"Like, how a bunch of hooligans pushed you onto a machine, and transported you to another dimension." Claudia joked.

"Yeah. But I don;t want Crystal Prep to be, ostracized because of me." he told as he sat down.

"Well for one thing, Jonathan's company has a bunch of soldiers, and labs filled with experiments that Owen and Chloe stole. And high ranking officials that will help him save the world in his own image, by making a profit." said Alicia as she checked the company on the computer.

"You mean like. Putting people in they're place!" Vault said in disgust.

"Speaking of experiments, why would Owen and Chloe want to steal something from Johnathan?" Connor questioned.

Meanwhile, at Origa's cave. Owen is laughing hysterically, that Connor is finally exposed.

"Finally. After all these years, everyone finally realized that Connor is alive." said Owen.

"Yeah, but don't get too cocky. We still gonna have to do with the other Dragon Warriors." Troox informed.

"He is correct, Owen." said Origa as she came. "We still need an opportunity to crush them." she said.

"Chloe. Do you have any solutions?"

Chloe is testing the chemicals, that they have stolen. To check if the Warriors will be destroyed.

"Yes, my queen. The chemicals that I've tested is in position." said Chloe as she inserted the chemicals into those blasters.

"With these, the Warriors we'll be defenseless."

"Good." said Origa as she smiled evilly.

Back at the catacombs, the Warriors are thinking of a way to help, Connor.

"We need to do something about this?" said Prim.

"Yeah." Maia agreed. "Maybe, he can stay in the catacombs for the rest of his life." she suggested.

"Yeah. But we need him against Origa." said Vault.

"He's right. It's just a matter of weeks til the commotion goes down." Kaguya said.

The Warriors kept thinking, for must've been like hours. Until Grave figured something out.

"I got an idea." Grave said, and he took out a pair of clothes. "I bought a disguise kit, from that swindler we've met." he said.

"Connor can wear, a disguise." said Alicia. "That's a great idea."

But, the plan was shortened when the computers turned on.

"Uh-oh, guys! Looks like we've got trouble." exclaimed Luu Luu.

"Chloe and those monsters are invading, the city." she said.

Meanwhile, the enemy are invading East Liverpool.

"Make sure, you destroy everything in the city." Chloe ordered.

Then the armored dragons fired at buildings, then everyone fled for their lives.

But then, a ball of fire hit an armored Gronckle. They looked up and saw the Dragon Warriors.

"It's the Warriors!" yelled Chloe.

"Let's burn some trolls!" they yelled, and they dived down into battle.

"Fire!" ordered Troox.

And the monsters fired at them, which the Warriors didn't know is that the blasters were filled with chemicals, that Owen and Chloe stole.

And it splattered all over their dragons, and it quickly hardened and they are falling down.

"What's happening, guys?!" Prim shouted.

"It's the chemicals! They've weaponized them!" yelled Maia.

They both crashed landed on the road, and it also shattered the chemicals which freed the dragons. But were now injured during the fall.

The Warriors got up in pain, and are trying to stop the monsters.

"Ha! Give it up Warriors, you'll never win." mocked Chloe.

But they didn't listen. Instead they charged and fight.

A goblin blasted at Connor, he tried to deflect it, but it melted in sword which was, lava.

Vault tried to slash them, but he's been blasted by an electrical shock fired by an ogre.

Alicia and Prim stand side by side, until suddenly they've been blasted, and are now trapped by a sticky substance.

The Warriors are getting exhausted. The monsters are unstoppable, and Chloe just smirked at them evilly.

"looks like you're finished Connor, you and your friends." Chloe said. But much to her confusion, Connor stood up straight and looked at her sternly.

"Actually. Me and my friends, are just beginning." said Connor.

He then moved his arms around, like he's doing some kind of technique. Then a gather of wind began forming, and it formed a ball of it.

And then, he blasted a powerful gust of wind at them. They're struggling to remain in place, but suddenly their blasters have been destroyed by it.

"How, how did you do this?" said Chloe in shock.

"East. Kaguya taught me the Wind of the Samurai technique, she told me how I can use it when I'm all alone." Connor answered.

Then , the dragons fired at the monsters, they avoid getting hit and getting burned by them.

"Fall back!" Chloe ordered. Then the monsters got on their dragons and flew away.

But the victory was short lived, when a journalist appeared.

"Connor Nickell. Connor Nickell." he called. "Can you tell me, how you survived the explosion?"

Connor was starting to get nervous, he tried to think of a way out of this situation. Then he got an idea.

"Well, at my school field trip a brilliant professor who invented a dimensional gateway needed help. I was backstage minding my own business, until I tripped on a rope and I accidentally activated the portal, and that's how I've been transported to another dimension." Connor falsely explained.

"Wow, that's some news." he said.

Meanwhile, back at the catacombs, Connor was relieved that he didn't tell the truth.

"So. You lied by telling them, that you've been transported to Eostia by accident?" Ceelstine questioned.

"That's right, Celestine." Connor corrected. "I did it, so they'll stop bother me." he said.

"But, how long will they realize that it's a lie?" Alicia asked.

"I'd say, a month." replied Connor.

So he's gonna keep Crystal Prep's dark secret, even if it kills him.


	11. Heartache

Dragon Warriors

in Heartache

It'a night time in East Liverpool, and the Warriors were on night patrol. And it seems that there's no sign of crime anywhere.

"Anything yet, Alicia?" Connor ask.

"Nothing yet Connor." Alicia reported after going through her gadget that lets her see through security cameras of the city and hacked into the police scanner.

"Well, it's been two hours since we started our night patrol." exclaimed Luu Luu.

"Luu Luu's right, Connor." Grave replied. "I think it's time we head back." he said.

But Alicia's gadget spotted something.

"Guys. I think I got something, coming from the news station." she said.

"Alright, guys. You know the drill." Connor told them, and they headed to the news station.

Meanwhile, the Warriors went into the East Liverpool news station, to find something or someone.

"I don't like this one bit, guys." said Claudia.

"Me, neither. This place is starting to get off." Maia agreed.

"Hey don't worry, you two. We can take care of this no matter what." Vault said.

Then they heard a noise coming from the hall, they took a peek and spotted a goblin carrying some wires as he went through a door.

"And it looks like we can take care of that." Connor smirked.

"Let's burn some troll!" the Warriors called. So they charged through the door, and are now in a set. Then Connor spotted Chloe lounging on a desk.

"And that's the news for destruction, Warriors." said Chloe.

"Alright. What's going on now?" Connor questioned.

"I would like to tell you. But first, why did you transported to Eostia?" Chloe asked, much to his confusion.

"Seriously. That's easy, I tripped and accidentally activated the dimensional gateway." Connor told her, but they heard a buzzing sound.

"Wrong. Now try telling the truth." said Chloe as she got up.

"What!?" he questioned. "I already told you the truth." he told. But they heard the buzzing sound again.

"Where is that noise coming from?" Vault said in irritation.

Then Owen came out behind a background with a machine with him.

"It's a lie detector, Troox is really interested in this kind of stuff, since they came here." said Owen.

"A lie detector?" questioned Connor.

"Yeah. And you haven't been telling the truth, lately." Owen smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he said.

"Oh, really. What about Crystal Prep's reputation, what about it's high rankings, what about the showcase."

"What's the suppose to mean!?" Connor said as he's getting disturbed by him.

"It means I have the proof in this tape, about Crystal Prep's true colors." said Owen as he shows them the tape, much to the Warriors shock, and much to Connor's horror.

"No!" Connor yelled and he threw his sword to destroy the cable. But Gorg deflected it, and Owen put the tape in and it's now been broadcasted live.

Now everyone around the world is watching the old security cameras of Crystal Prep.

It shows that a group of Crystal Preppers bullied other students and Connor Nickell.

And horrible pranks on each other, and the extra workload.

Pulling other pranks on other schools, like, Canterlot Hihg.

And the other shows is at the backstage of the showcase. Where Neon pushed Connor while Owen is lying down doing nothing, which causes Connor to land on the machine.

And the worst of all, Principal Cinch blackmailed her top student, Twilight Sparkle to compete in the Friendship Games or she'll deny her application to Everton.

Everyone was horrified about Crystal Prep including the East Liverpool Police Department, while Chief Muntz was horrified.

And the most horrified one is Connor Nickell as he collapsed in defeat.

"Now that, everyone knows the truth. They'll see the sadness that I'd endured." said Owen as he laughed evilly, while they escaped.

Leaving Connor looking up, glaring in anger.

So now, everyone blames Crystal Prep for framing an innocent boy and turning into a vengeful lunatic who ruined everyone's lives.

Nean and Royal were playing basketball. Until they spotted some guys and their dragons giving them unwelcoming looks, so they just left. While Vault and Scar looked at it, as Vault shook his head in disappointment.

At the park, Grave was practicing some punches. Then he spotted everyone glaring at Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap for their cruel behaviors, so he just left to find a different place to train.

Beardsley was at the playground, preparing to eat his sandwich. But then he spotted people and dragons shunning Sunny Flare for being an awful person, so Beardsley just threw his sandwich away disheartened.

Meanwhile, the Warriors decided to go to a drink bar to get Connor's failure out of his head. And to their surprise, there's a bunch of Crystal Prep graduates here, and they looked upset since they've became hated people.

So they went to the bar with two people named Don and Elise.

"So, I guess everyone;s here?" said Connor.

"Yeah. They've been kicked out from every place in the city, but we always let people in due to their mistakes." said Don.

Then the crystal ball's been activated, and Connor took it out and shows that William appeared.

"Warriors!" William called.

"Hey, William." Connor gloomily greeted.

"I heard about the Crystal Prep Academy is getting a bad image. What did the people, say?" William questioned.

The Warriors were disheartened by it, and just said...

"Just disappointed." Vault exclaimed.

"They were so despised, I can't even train." Grave spoke.

"And I just lost my appetite." said Beardsley.

"Yeah." Connor agreed. "Everyone saw what Crystal Prep did was, unforgivable." he said.

"Forgiveness takes time. Remember Connor, everyone needs to think if people can be forgiven." William reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Well they won't be forgiven for the next, five years!" exclaimed Connor.

Then the door opened, and showed a muscular man with other men wearing matching uniforms.

The man has black hair, and wears an extra plate on each of his shoulders, homemade armor chest plate, a belt with ammo and a knife, knee pads and boots.

The former Crystal Preppers were getting scared having that guy around. But the Warriors were curious.

"Hey. Who's that guy?" Connor asked.

"Him. That's Howard Flame. He's one of the toughest fighters since dragons invaded." Don replied.

Then Harold went to the counter to get his order.

"Five cappuccinos to go." said Harold, and he noticed Connor. "Hey, aren't you Connor Nickell?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I'm Connor Nickell." he spoke.

"I didn't know there were Crystal Prep students here." said Howard as he glanced at the teens, but they avoided eye contact to him.

"They just had a hard time.' Connor defended.

"Well, I'd be careful around them. They'll do cruel stunts on everybody." he said as he got the cappuccinos.

"My friends aren't like that anymore. They became one of our auxiliary riders." said Connor.

"You're gonna regret making friends with them." replied Harold as he and his men left.

"Sorry pal. I regret nothing." Connor smirked. The others were impressed that he stood up for Crystal Prep.

Meanwhile at the catacombs, the Shadow Five were giving the Warriors a daily visit, however, their minds were dominated by their daily lives, which was anything but daily.

"Ugh, what are we gonna do?" Lemon groaned. "We barely said anything and we're already the most hated people around." in frustration she banged her head against the wall and she didn't raise it back up.

"We do kind of deserve it Lemon. It was pretty bad of us to pull all those stunts on CHS in the past." Indigo replied as she rubbed Yusha's chin.

"But what can we do? We can't be hated forever, can we?"

"Well... No, but-"

"Then we got to do something about it." Lemon said as she slipped on her headset listening to more rock and roll tunes.

"Hey, just take it easy. We're trying to help you Shadowbolts." Vault reassured.

"Speaking of which, where are the others?" questioned Alicia.

"Haven't you guys heard, Chief Muntz has brought them in for questioning for their past lives at Crystal Prep." said Kaguya.

"Well, this is gonna be bad." Luu Luu said, and the computers went on.

"What's going on?" Connor questioned as Alicia is checking it.

"That's odd? It looks like Chloe and Owen are at the beach." Alicia responded.

"O.k. let's go." he said.

 **Heroes from ancient times. Give the Warriors they're power.**

And now the Warriors are in their outfits.

Meanwhile the Warriors rode off to the beach, and landed and watched as Owen and Chloe are just watching the lake.

"Alright. What're you guys doing here?" Connor asked.

"Well, since I finally got my revenge, I decided that I should see the lake for my victory." Owen answered.

"What!? Is that it!?" he questioned in confusion.

"Well, not really. We're trying to create living dark water." Chloe exclaimed. So she took out a spell book and read the incantation, and now the water became dark water, and starting to have humanoid features with red eyes.

"All right let's get this over with." said Vault and he charged, he swinged his sword and hit it, but somehow his sword got stuck, and the dark water punched him.

And now the dark water grabbed Vault's sword.

The dark waters charged at the Warriors, but they know they couldn't fight them, so they decided to avoid them to wear them out.

They kept dodging one of their attacks, and avoided getting caught. But one barely grabbed Prim, and Luu Luu placed a bucket on it's head.

So the Warriors regrouped, and are almost out of breath.

"We got to do something." said Maia while panting.

"What're we suppose to do? We're all steamed up!" Luu Luu cried.

Then Connor thought of something about steam.

"Steam? Wait a minute." said Connor and he turned over to Shade. "Shade! Plasma blast!" he said, and Shade fired at am dark water and it started to steam like it's losing it's power.

"That's it. Come on guys." he called. So the Warriors got on their dragons and planned to give the dark waters a fiery taste.

The dragons soon fired at them, and one by one they're getting steamed.

"Scar! Burn!" Vault cried, and Scar ignited and decapitating the dark waters' waists.

"Bomber! Magma shot!" Grave said and Bomber fired at the dark waters and are quickly losing power.

So the Warriors' dragons kept firing at the dark waters, until finally there were no more.

"All right Owen. That's the end of it." said Connor. But Owen just smirked like it's only the beginning.

"You may have saved the city. But you didn't help you're friends, and I'm coming for them." said Owen as he and Chloe got onto armored dragons and escaped.

Back at the catacombs, the Warriors are getting nowhere to help Crystal Prep.

"What does Owen mean by it? Can't help Crystal Prep." Vault exclaimed.

"He's just trying to get into, my head, that's all." Connor replied.

"Well they are blamed for Owen's rage." said Celestine.

"Oh yeah. Well we're gonna change that." said COnnor.

Now the Warriors are trying to find away to stop the harassment on Crystal Prep


	12. The Greatest Builder

Dragon Warriors

in The Greatest Builder

Everything is normal in East Liverpool, except for the harassment of Crystal Prep. Everyday more and more angry complaints about Crystal Prep's students into a toxic life.

Connor was just walking down the streets, thinking of a plan to restore Crystal Prep's image. Until he spotted a couple of guys ganging up on fellow Crystal Prepper Orange Sherbette.

"So, you like trophies, eh?" the guy said. "Well how about, the biggest jerk of the year awards."

The guys kept harassing her, it wasn't her fault that she used to be selfish.

"Hey!" they turned and spotted Connor. "Leave her lone."

"Take it easy, kid. You'll get you're revenge later." and just as he's about to hurt her. Connor grabbed him by the back of his collar, and punched him in the face.

The other guys grabbed his friend and ran away. Connor checked to see Orange is o.k.

"Are you alright?" Connor said, Orange nodded her head.

Then they saw a teenage gang with their dragons glaring at a restaurant, probably a Crystal Prep graduate works there.

One of them grabbed a brick and broke a window, his friends cheered. Then a Nadder fired it's spikes damaging the building on the inside.

Then a Gronckle burst in causing damage to the restaurant, and the gang and the dragons began wrecking the place, leaving Orange worried.

"Don't worry, they're not in there." Connor told.

Meanwhile at the catacombs, Luu Luu is watching a news of people protesting Crystal Prep. Having enough of this she turned it off.

"This is getting out of control." exclaimed Kaguya.

"I know, there are more and more protesters everyday." replied Vault.

"And I checked that twelve percent of the Crystal Prep student body has been dropped out by their parents, due to it's harsh environment." said Alicia.

"Well, we got to keep trying." Prim reassured.

"But the people. They don't know that Crystal Prep changed." Beardsley explained.

"Maybe we need to work something better?" Connor questioned.

But the plans have to wait, because the computers went on.

"By the sword!" Grave said in shock. "An old man is being attacked by thugs." he told.

Meanwhile the old man is surrounded by thugs, he couldn't hide nor fight back.

"Alright old man, give us you're wallet."

But a spike hit a wall, and they looked up they saw the Warriors on their dragons.

"It's the Warriors! Let's get out of here!" the thugs ran away, but Grave threw a bola and it tied them up as they fell down.

The Warriors landed to see if the old man's o.k.

"Sir, are you alright?" said Connor.

"Yes. Thank you." Then Connor saw his face, he realized this man... Professor Hilbert.

"Professor Hilbert." Connor spoke.

"Connor Nickell." said Hilbert.

"What are you doing, in East Liverpool?" he asked.

"I live here now." Hilbert explained. "Ever since the portal accident, I left Canterlot City and got a job here." he said.

"Well, do you need help?" asked Vault.

"Yes. My job's down the block." Hilbert exclaimed.

They mount their dragons and took Professor Hilbert to his job.

His job is a manufacturing plant, where people create complex machinery and all kinds of stuff.

The Warriors were amazed to see that a factory that creates, data chips, weapons, and robots.

"So, this is where you work?" questioned Connor.

"Yes. Ever since the gateway was destroyed, I switched to robotics." said Hilbert as he's creating a robotic arm.

"Robotics?" Grave questioned in confusion.

"It's where robots can improve people's lives." Connor answered.

"Yes. People create more weapons and armor for the highest bidder." Hilbert exclaimed.

But Vault grabbed him by the coat, as if he realized something.

"You're telling us, that you built everything around here!" replied Vault in anger.

"Calm down, sir I didn't make anything. Some of the robots were created by Jonathan Earth CEO of Planet Government." said Hilbert. "While we create robots to improve humanity." Then they heard a bell ring like there's an important announcement.

"It's time for my meeting. I'll be right back." exclaimed Hilbert. So he went to the office for his meeting.

After he was gone, Alicia took out her laptop and plugged it into Hilbert's computer.

"What are you doing?" Beardsley asked.

"Downloading." she answered.

"I think she's on to something?" said Connor.

"Yeah. These blueprints are like a cheat book. We can beat Origa." said Alicia.

"I understood all that." smirked Luu Luu.

Just as Alicia's downloading some information, Hilbert's computer started to short circuit.

"Alicia. Is it suppose to do that?" asked Kaguya nervously.

"I don't think so." replied Alicia. And Hilbert's computer exploded. Alicia checked her laptop, and to her surprise she saw the plant, like she hacked into the satellite's defenses.

"Whoa. The mainframe must've give my laptop the ability to analyze everything in the city." said Alicia.

"That's kind of impressive." said Grave.

Soon the meeting was over, and Hilbert checked the Warriors and to his shock. His computer destroyed and glared at them.

"Hey. If I do this it can predict what happens next." Alicia said. "10 seconds from now Grave heard something. 21 seconds from now everyone's under the table."

So Grave heard something, and being a strong knight has good hearing.

"One minute from now..."

"Explosion!" they yelled.

Then the plant suffered an explosion, from some sort of unstable weapon. And everyone went under the table and took cover.

Once the explosion cleared up, everyone got out of the table and saw everyone's alright.

"I can't believe it. That computer now predicts the future." said Luu Luu.

"Guys. This is gonna be, a game changer." said Connor with a smile.

But then, ogres and goblins broke through the windows, and restraining scientists.

Troox sneaked behind, and swiped Alicia's laptop.

"Hey, that's mine!" Alicia yelled!

"And I'm gonna improve it." said Troox.

Then armored dragons grabbed the Warriors, and took them to the junkyard.

"Well that was pointless." said Connor.

"We got to stop them." exclaimed Vault.

Later, Troox improved Alicia's laptop and with the dark magic. They can create machines without hands.

"With this laptop. We can create anything we want." said Troox. "Owen, what do you want to make?" he asked.

"Hmm, I'll make Crystal Prep students." said Owen.

Meanwhile the Warriors are heading back to the plant, and get Alicia's laptop back.

"We have to go back. My laptop can not be in the hands of Origa." said Alicia.

"Yeah. But what is Owen gonna use it for?" Prim questioned.

"I'll bet, Owen's gonna use it to create Crystal Prep robots, and he's gonna use them to make people hate Crystal Prep more." said Connor.

"So we gotta make sure Owen, doesn't create them." said Grave.

But Owen saw them, and started creating new machines.

He created a giant robot eagle and started attacking them.

But Vault grabbed his sword and slice it's talons off, and Kaguya chopped it's head off destroying it.

"We gotta keep moving." Kaguya warned. And they continued to get back to the plant.

"Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide Warriors, I know everything you can do." said Owen as he started to create another machine.

Owen created a robotic Gronckle, and blasted them.

The Warriors ran away, but the Gronckle Bot took chase. The bot finally caught up to them, and tried to jump on them, but they avoided it's attack and it fell down into a lake short circuiting it.

"Now this, is getting annoying." said Owen in annoyance.

They continued to get back to the plant ans stop Owen from creating more machines.

"We're almost their guys." Connor said.

But Owen created different kinds of machines now. He created robotic Dragon Warriors but with their dragon's features.

"I think Owen's getting more imaginative!" cried Alicia.

Connor Bot flew and tried to attack them. But Connor uses his sword and slice it, destroying it.

"And I thought the real Connor was annoying." said Vault, and a Vault Bot flew behind him, but Vault stabbed it.

The Warriors fought they're robot counterparts, and destroyed each and every one of them.

"This is getting, tricky." said Prim. But Luu Luu got an idea.

"I got it guys. Follow my lead." said Luu Luu, and she dropped her axe.

The Warriors doesn't know what she's doing, so they dropped their weapons.

"Owen will think we surrendered. And once we're in, we'll get Alicia's laptop back." she whispered.

"That sound like, a great idea." Vault smirked.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." said Connor.

So the Warriors went in, and followed Luu Luu's plan. Then Origa appeared with an evil smile.

"I knew you would come, welcome to the new East Liverpool. My East Liverpool." said Origa.

"Actually. It's everyone's East Liverpool." said Connor, and the Warriors scattered.

"Get them!" yelled Chloe, and the monsters attack.

The monsters tried to catch them, but the Warriors were too fast.

Gorg planned on fighting Vault. But he dodged one of his attacks.

Troox planned on doing the same to Connor, but he blocked one of his punches and kicks.

Then Alicia's laptop started acting weird, and because due to the over working on machines. The computer overloads and creates a cyclone, because of the dark magic.

Everyone is starting to hang on for their lives. But Connor wasn't giving up, he went to the computer and typed something.

Owen thought he's gonna create something to fight back. So he shoved him out of the way and looked at the computer.

"Why?" Owen questioned in confusion. Then because of it, the machines in the factory started to go haywire with no context.

Origa and the others retreated before something dangerous might happen. And once the machines stopped, Alicia turned off her laptop.

"Thank you Connor without you, we don't know what the plant would be." said Hilbert. "Exactly what did you type in the computer?" he asked.

"Easy. I asked the computer why, but it didn't answer and caused the machines of the plant to go, berserk." Connor answered.

"That's actually, kinda clever." said Vault.

So Owen won't be using machines to destroy Crystal Prep's image.


	13. Last Chance

Dragon Warriors

in Last Chance

Everything is turning worst for Crystal Prep. The students can't get jobs, study, or go home without getting harassed. And the auxiliary riders can't even got good jobs in East Liverpool.

"Hey, you're one of those Crystal Prep, kids." said the store owner. "Get out. You're disturbing the customers."

"But, the poster said help wanted." Neon protested.

"I don't care, not beat it!" he said, as he threw him out.

Meanwhile Neon and Royal meet up, at the city streets.

"Hey, Neon. How's it going?" Royal said.

"Not so, good." said Neon. Then a kid, his mother, and a brown Zippleback walked by.

"Mommy. Are they from Crystal Prep?" the boy asked, and the mother saw them in surprised, while the Zippleback glared at them.

"Shh, stay quiet. They're terrible people." the mother spoked as they walked away, while the Zippleback snoot them.

"This is getting way, out of hand." said Neon.

"I know, man." said Royal. "What is taking the Warriors, so, long?" he asked.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I'm sure they're gonna figure out a way, to help us." said Neon.

Later that night, Alicia is quietly reading a book. Until suddenly, she heard punching.

She peaked and saw Connor, training on a punching bag. Connor can't stop thinking about the hurtful words, he heard about Crystal Prep, he thought training could help him forget about it. But he was wrong.

 **"Go back to Crystal Prep!"**

 **"You don't belong here!"**

 **"Get lost, Shadowbolt!"**

 **"You are the worst people ever!"**

And then, Connor thrusted one powerful punch, knocking the punching bag down. He couldn't help but whimper at the thought, that he's failing his friends.

Alicia can feel her heart shatter that her friend as to suffer as well. She feels herself on the verge of letting her tears fall, but she tried to stay strong.

The next morning, the Warriors have gathered around, and start a plan to help Crystal Prep.

"Maybe Crystal Prep can have a bake sale?" Claudia though.

"Yeah, then people will think they're gonna use the money, to improve they're status." said Luu Luu.

"Charity fundraisers?" said Vault.

"They don't do charity, Vault." said Maia with a stern look. The Warriors were getting nowhere with this, until they heard a knock.

"I'll get it." said Connor. He opened a door and saw a police officer, with red hair, and his name is Tommy Mason. "Who are you, officer?" he questioned.

"Well, Connor Nickell. My name is Officer Tommy Mason. I'm here to inform you that Chief Multz told me to give you a message." said Tommy.

"What kind, of message?" Celestine questioned.

"That the police and those, monsters are gonna discus about. Giving Owen an apology." he told, and so he left surprising the Warriors.

"I don't like this, one bit." said Grave.

"You're telling me. Come on, guys." said Connor.

Meanwhile, the Police Force are at the old iron works, and are negotiating with the monsters.

"So, you'll think Owen will come?" Chief Multz asked.

"That's right. He'll gladly accept the invitation." said Gorg.

"And he'll gladly to see a bunch of people, in the city." said roox. But then, the Warriors flew in, ready to fight.

"Looks, like the Warriors are on our tail." said Gorg. "We'll, tell Owen about, this." he said, and the monsters took off.

The Warriors landed, and saw that the monsters, didn't set up a trap.

"Hmm. Looks like it was, a negotiation." Grave thought.

"Chief Multz." spoke Connor. "I want you and the other, cops to go home." he told them.

"No." Chief Multz said, which made Connor frustrated.

"Of all, the irresponsible-"

"I'm trying to help people, and stop a war. How is that irresponsible!?" he exclaimed.

"Because, war, is now what Owen wants!" Connor replied.

"He's right, Owen's consumed by hatred, he doesn't care about peace." Alicia told them.

"Maybe. But we have to try." Chief Multz said.

"All right, when is Owen coming to the city?" asked Connor.

"Tomorrow." Tommy answered. "We want to make sure, everyone comes." he said.

Back at the catacombs, the Warriors are getting worried, that the people are gonna get themselves killed.

"This will not, end well." said Kaguya.

"I know, right." said Connor. "I mean, haven't you seen my brother. He's completely crazy." he said.

"And, he's always up to no good." Prim spoke.

"Yeah, but what about those Crystal Prep students? Aren't they going?" Beardsley questioned.

"Actually, the city forbids them for participating, after what they did in the past." said Claudia.

The Warriors, including Connor were lost in thought that Owen will hurt everyone. But then, Connor has an idea.

"Guys." Connor called out. "It won't be easy, but I have a plan." he told them.

Later that night, everyone is doing they're nightly routine. Except for the Crystal Prep students, no one took pity on them, they simply through them out like garbage.

And the Crystal Prep students, got kicked out of a clothing store, is Peter Bread and Cold Forecast.

"And stay out, punks!" Just another day, being hated.

"Just one mistake." Peter Bread complained. "And I do not scream, like a girl." Then they bumped into Scar and Peter, screamed like a girl as he jumped on Cold Forecast in fright.

"Urgent news from Connor." Vault said as he's with Luu Luu on Bigjaw.

Peter and Cold looked at them, then the dragons oddly seeing as they were a strange idea for transportation.

"What's the matter?" Vault demanded. "Never seen a dragon before." He handed the message to them.

"Who are you...?" Peter asked, getting suspicious.

"Excuse me?" Vault snorted. "I think the question should be WHO ARE YOU!" Vault slapped Peter's nose.

"We're in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questioned! I should have you're hat for that, snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling gracious today, so carry on before I report you!"

Then they flew away, and the graduates started reading it.

The Warriors began handing out, urgent messages to the old Crystal Preppers, and once they've completed the task they landed on the roof.

"Are you sure, this will work, Connor?" Celestine concerned.

"Trust me, this has to work." said Connor with determination.

The next morning, the citizens have gathered around to apologize to Owen for his mistreatment. Including Harold and his men. Now Owen appeared, and standing face to face with Chief Multz.

"Queen Origa told me to come to this city, alone." Owen told him. "Why am I here?" he asked.

"Well, Owen. Everyone wanted to apologize for what Crystal Prep did. So, we wan you to, end this vicious cycle." said Multz.

"Everyone, apologizing to me." he giggled. "Well, haven't you ever heard of this, Multz. Sorry isn't enough."

Everyone was starting to get, uncomfortable with Owen's sadistic behavior.

"Yes. I know, how it is. But don't worry about those Crystal Prep students. I'm sure, they got punished already, they're probably grounded or doing community service, does that suit you?"

"Nah! I just wanted to see them suffer, like I did."

Everyone gasped in shock and horror. Seeing tormentors suffer, what kind of payback is that?

"What!?" Multz questioned.

"Yeah. That's right." said Owen, then Doomsday landed while the monsters blocked everyone's path with armored dragons.

"What's going, on!?" cried Multz, as Owen scoffed.

"I have a deal to complete." Owen said. "Origa helped me get revenge on Crystal Prep, while I help her take over the city." he answered.

Just as Doomsday was about to breath fire, she's been hit by a purple blast. And everyone saw the Warriors flying on their dragons.

"I know, you would do something like this!" said Connor.

"Well. I know that the people once hated me, decided to apologize. But they now know, that I would never forgive them." Owen explained. "We have armies. I have my army, and you have you're army, in Eostia." he spoke.

"Actually. I have an army right now." Connor smirked.

Then a goblin has been hit in the head by cymbals from Ginger Owlseye.

Another goblin has been poked in the eye by Lightning Blue.

And an ogre has been hit in the face with a frying pan by Pepper Twist.

The old Crystal Prep students began fighting the monsters, in their own silly way.

Owen is looking at it in shock. The biggest bullies in history are helping the people who blamed them. Not on his watch.

"Get them!" he yelled. And the armored dragons attacked.

But the Dragon Warriors began defending people.

Spike fired at them, and a few of them fell down.

Luu Luu is clashing her axe on Troox's sword, she twirled and knocked his sword off.

Vault if fighting a bunch of ogres, and flipped one with his sword.

Harold decided to get into the action as well. He took out his blaster, and fired at an armored Nightmare, and soon his men began fighting.

Connor and Shade dove down, but Doomsday fired lasers at them. They avoided the shots and Shade blasted at her and Connor landed on her head.

Connor placed a sonar bomb on Doomsday's head and setted it, to ten seconds. Connor ran and jumped off her head, and landed back on Shade.

Once the bomb reaches zero, it created a powerful vibrating noise, which causes Doomsday to be dizzy and barely loses her balance. But the armored dragons collapsed.

Now that Owen's plan has failed, he got on Doomsday and flew away. Then the rest of the monsters did the same thing with the armored dragons.

"Now that settles, it." said Connor and the Warriors headed back to the catacombs.

The news cast drove in to the scene, and a female reporter began interviewing Harold.

"Mr. Flame, what can you say about the Crystal Prep students saving everyone?" she asked. So Harold have got this to say.

"Looks like there's more to Crystal Prep, than meets the eye." said Harold with a smile.

Now the Warriors have watched the news, and saw that the ratings are having a lot of like comments. Crystal Prep has been forgiven.

"Finally, it ended." said Connor.

"Yeah." Luu Luu agreed. "There will be no more bad mouths about Crystal Prep." she said.

"And I'm really proud of you Warriors for helping Crystal Prep." said Celestine. And the Warriors smiled.

Crystal Prep is really, starting to change for the better.


	14. Meet Hicks

Dragon Warriors

in Meet Hicks

Two months ago in Eostia, the Black Dogs are in front of Origa's castle, and Connor is with them, and beside him is a man with slick brown hair, wears only a vest, blue jeans, and brown boots, and his name is Hicks.

"Alright, men. We've come this far to end this war." Vault spoke. "We'll be the only ones to end, Origa's reign of terror and fight for Eostia! Attack!" he yelled.

Then they charged into battle, the Black Dogs were fighting the goblins and ogres who are guarding the entrance, to Origa's castle.

Soon, they are in the throne room, they saw what they thought to be is Origa and Chloe, and with them are Gorg and Troox.

Connor and Hicks ran towards her, but Gorg took out his sword to strike them. But Connor and Hicks jumped and kicked him, and Gorg fell down.

They are now heading to Origa, they jumped and tied to strike her. But she uses her staff and freezes them in place, as she giggled.

"Foolish, human. Do you have the power to defeat, me?" Then her staff grew brighter, than everything goes bright white.

Hicks now woken up from his dream, but somehow, he's not in the Black Dog fortress.

"W-Where am I?" Hicks questioned.

"Ah, glad you woke up, Hicks." said Vault as he appeared.

"Boss! What is this, place?" he asked, then Connor walked in.

"Well, Hicks. You're in the catacombs under East Liverpool." said Connor with a smile.

"You...!" Hicks pointed, and began stretching Connor's cheeks as he groaned in pain. "I bet you're behind, this foolishness!" he suggested.

"Actually, King Charles wanted you to, publish the papers of the book of dragons." Connor explained.

"So I told Kin, to summon you here in this dimension." Vault added. So Hicks let go of Connor's cheeks, and decided to agree with this.

"Very well, what should I do?" Hicks said.

"To write down the updated pages of the book." he said. "But, first. Why don't we have lunch."

Meanwhile at the city, three characters walked by on a rainy day. And they spotted Spoke and Flame flying by.

The first guy has blonde hair, wearing a white shirt with a coat, jeans, and black shoes, and his name is Kevin.

The second guy has red shaggy hair, wearing a brown shirt with a leather jacket, dark-gray pants, and boots, and his name is Daryl.

And the last guys has oiled strawberry-brown hair, wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, black pants, and hiking boots, and his name is Ted.

"Check it out guys, that dragon must've been with the Dragon Warriors." said Kevin.

"Well, I suggest we'll follow it. Maybe the Warriors have plenty of stuff, we can sell?" Daryl told.

"Hey, hey, hold it guys." spoke Ted. "I got a better idea. What if we took pictures of the Warriors and sell them, to a bugle." he said.

"That's a great plan. With every sucker comes we can sell." Kevin spoked.

So the began to follow the Zippleback, so the con men can sell the pictures to a publisher.

Back at the catacombs, the Warriors were having lunch. The dish that has been served is pizza bread, but Hicks wasn't sure about this new type of food.

"Come on, Hicks. They taste delicious." said Luu Luu as she took a bite.

So Hicks took a piece, and took a bite. He tasted it now with a smile on his face, it appears that he's starting to like this pizza bread.

"This is absolutely delicious. I must have the recipe for this." said Hicks as he starts eating his lunch. So Alicia wrote the ingredients down for, him.

"Here you, go. You're friends will enjoy it." she said as she handed him the paper. Then the Shadowbolts came in to greet the Warriors.

"Hey, guys." Sunny Flare greeted, and they also spotted Hicks devouring the pizza breads.

"Who's that, guy?" asked Sour Sweet.

"Oh, guys. This is Hicks, he's one of Vault's band of mercenaries." said Connor. "Hicks. There are my friends, the Shadowbolts." he told him. Then Hicks glanced at them, and then he realized something five years ago.

"Hey, aren't those the juveniles who got you sent to, Eostia?" Hicks questioned, which causes the Shadowbolts to feel guilty about that thought.

"You had, to remind us about that, pal!" Sour Sweet grumbled.

"They're a little, sensitive about it. But yeah, their the ones." Alicia whispered.

"That's right, they used to be jerks, but now they became our auxiliary riders." said Vault.

"Really. To make up for their past deeds." said Hicks.

"That's right. But sometimes, we have to blend in to the people of this world, we have jobs, duties, and education." said Kaguya.

"And that's why you became, a teacher boss?" he said.

"That's right. I taught the students about the dragons, that teleported here." Vault agreed.

"And also, we have to fight Origa, before she and Owen can achieve their goals." Beardsley said.

"Now that we finished our lunch, I suggest you get to work." Vault exclaimed as he gave him the book of dragons.

"Yes, sir." Hicks replied.

Meanwhile, Kevin and his partners in crime have followed Smoke and Flame to the entrance of the sewers. They too out their flashlights to see if they can find the catacombs.

"Alright, this is tricky. That dragon went into the sewers, so they got to be in those passageways." said Kevin.

"I don't know, Kevin. Can we do this tomorrow, so it'll be less scary." said Ted.

"Come on, Ted, the sooner we find the Warriors. The sooner we can leave, so let's split up." he said, so the three chosed their different passageways to find the catacombs.

Meanwhile in Origa's cave, Gorg went to the Queen to tell her news.

"Your highness, three men have followed the two princess' Zippleback to the Warriors hideout." Gorg informed.

"They are? What fools they are to find the Warriors, like when the humans invaded my castle." said Origa, as Gorg smirked.

"Yeah. The mercenaries didn't know they were fighting illusions the whole time." he said. "Shall I send my men, to search the Warriors?"

"No. We have other plans, but let those men hunt the Warriors down." said Origa.

Back at the catacombs, Hicks is writing the updated information of the dragons to pieces of paper.

"So, that's what a Night Fury can do. Well done, Connor." Hicks said, as he's continuing writing he heard a noise from the sewers. He took out his sword and check to see if there's an intruder.

Later, Neon and Royal are taking a walk in the sewers.

"So they told was that Hick guy is with the Black Dog mercenaries, which Vault lead." said Neon.

"That's, right. To bad that King never told him, about his assignment." said Royal. Then, they heard a thump. "What was that!?" he asked.

"I don't know?" exclaimed Neon, they started walking backwards to see if someone's sneaking up on them.

But, Ted is also walking backwards. And once they've bumped into each other, they turned around and screamed in fright at the sight of each other, and they both ran away.

Ted ran for his life, and once he stopped he took a breath and Kevin and Daryl appeared.

"Ted! What's going, on?" Kevin asked.

"I saw ghosts!" Ted answered in fear.

"Ghosts? What are you talking about?" questioned Daryl.

"Don't you remember about those kids, from two weeks ago." he explained.

Flashback:

Ted was in an abandoned building, who was being told to scavenge something they can sell.

Ted walked backwards, but what he didn't know. Is that Neon and Royal are also in the building, probably that they were on a mission who are walking backwards.

And once they bumped into each other, they jumped in fright, and suddenly rubble came falling down and it landed on, Neon and Royal, much to Ted's shock.

Flashback end:

"Kevin. They had to be g-g-ghosts, because they were crushed!" Ted said.

Soon the Warriors were trying to find the source of that noise.

"That noise, must've came from over there?" Connor said.

"Well if you out it that way, maybe it is over there." said Maia, they continued to find the noisy source to the other passageway.

Neon and Royal were still running, to who know's where in the sewers, until they crossed paths of the con men. And they spotted them.

"Hey, who are you?" Neon asked.

"It's them! The ghosts!" yelled Ted, much to the two Shadowbolts confusion.

"Screw loose, anyone." said Royal. Then Kevin took out a net to see if the two, are really ghosts.

"There's only one way to find out." said Kevin. Now that Neon and Royal are in trouble, they ran away, but the con men soon took chase.

They ran from passageway to passageway until, they're back at the catacombs. The con men have surrounded them, and plan to capture them.

"Let's see, if ghosts can escape from nets." said Kevin.

"What are you guys talking about, man?" Neon questioned in confusion.

Just as they're about to capture them, Hicks appeared with his sword.

"Try hunting someone, like me." said Hicks.

"Hold it, big boy-" But Hicks slashed his net to pieces, and kicked Kevin in the chin.

Daryl tried to grab him, But Hicks grabbed his shirt and tossed him to the couch, and all that's left is Ted.

"You know, pal. When I was in this place I found a little animal, running around." said Hicks and what he took out is a Terrible Terror. Much to Ted's annoyance.

"You gotta be, kidding me." said Ted.

"Sick'em!" Hicks shouted, and the Terror jumped on him and started breathing fire, while Ted panicked. Much to Hicks' amusement.

Meanwhile the Warriors have tied up the con men, for trying to invade their private property.

"I've called the police, they'll be on their way." Beardsley informed.

"Great job, Hicks. It looks like your starting to get used to it here." said Connor, as Prim petted the Terror.

"Thank you, and I'm gonna complete my assignment." Hicks vowed.

"Well, just don't over do it, Hicks." said Vault, as the others laughed and Hicks sooned joined.

Hicks has always been, a great man.


	15. The Deadliest Dragon

Dragon Warriors

in The Deadliest Dragon

At the forest, Connor is on Shade flying around, while Celestine is holding onto Connor.

"I never knew this could be, exciting." said Celestine.

"Yeah. We're here to keep, you guarded, Celestine." Connor said. "But why do you wanna ride with me?" he asked.

"I just want to wonder, what if feels to fly." she answered.

As they were flying, they spotted Meaty without Neon.

"Meaty? What's he doing here?" questioned Connor. Soon, they landed and checked to see what's going on. "Meaty, what happened? Where's, Neon?" he asked.

"Over here." Then they spotted Neon, stuck on a tree.

"Don't worry Neon, I'll get you down." He took out his sword and cut the branch, and Neon fell down.

"Thanks." Neon spoke.

"Neon, how did you get stuck, on a tree?" Connor asked.

"Well. Me and Meaty are flying acting all cool, and then a fireball came out of nowhere, and we crashed. And I don't want to know what happens next." Neon explained as he took off, with Meaty.

"Fireball?" said Connor, as he and Celestine giggled. "That's ridiculous." he said, and then... A fireball flew by, much to their shock.

"What was, that?" Connor questioned.

They soon tracked it down, and found the trail, and there they saw a baby dragon. But, it was a different type of dragon, this dragon has orange scales, two large horns, and the legs are exactly like that of a Monstrous Nightmare.

"I guess that must be, the fireball." spoke Celestine.

"I never see a dragon like him." said Connor. Shade glanced at the new dragon, and then he growled like he knew somethings wrong. He began to shove Connor away from the dragon like he's protecting his eggs.

"Shade! What's wrong?" asked Celestine as she grabbed Shade's face.

"Maybe he's trying to warn us." Connor said as he glanced at the dragon. "Come on, Shade. He's just a baby." he told him.

Connor kneeled down in front of it, and took out some dragon nip. The dragon sniffed at it, and began moving closer. And once the dragon spotted Shade, it flew onto Connor.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Connor told it, and the dragon scratched him with his foot, as Connor grunted in pain. "Little dragon! Bug claws!" he said.

"Do not be afraid young dragon, we're here to help." said Celestine as the dragon chirped.

Meanwhile, Connor and Celestine took the baby dragon to the catacombs, but Shade wasn't sure about this.

"How, cute. A whole new species of dragon." said Prim.

"And I guess that's, the fireball Neon told us about." said Vault. As the dragon is looking at the Warriors curiously, then Grave took a closer look at it.

"I wonder if you can do it again." Grave spoke to the dragon. Then, the baby dragon bit his nose, as he screamed in pain.

Grave struggled with it, until finally. He removed the baby dragon, and flew to Celestine.

"Settle down you guys, remember, it's a new species and we don't know what he could do." Maia told everyone.

"Maybe we can find out, tomorrow?" said Luu Luu as she took out, a frozen chicken on a stick.

The baby dragon noticed it, and breathed fire at it in one shot.

"How do you like that, he fired it in one shot." said Claudia. "We'll call him, Eyeview." she said.

The next day, the Warriors and the auxiliary riders are about to examine, Eyeview.

"Now let's figure out, what Eyeview is?" said Connor as he began to search information, in the book of dragons.

"When there's something different about dragons, I get to document them." said Beardsley.

"How, exciting!" spoke Alicia.

"There's nothing in the book of dragons about him." said Connor as he went through the pages.

"Documenting a new species is a lot, of work." exclaimed Grave.

"Maybe I, can name him." Vault replied.

Sugarcoat is measuring Eyeview's wingspan.

"Twenty inches for the, wings." said Sugarcoat.

"And let's see how sharp, his claws are." Luu Luu said as she took out a piece of paper.

Eyeview looked at the paper, and uses his talons. And he sliced it.

"The talons are as sharp, as a razor blade." Sunny Flare examined.

"The next step is, the eel exam." Vault spoke. So he took out an eel from the basket, and the dragons flee in fear. But Eyeview just flinched a bit, he took a sniff at it, and then never before... He ate the eel.

"An eel eating dragon." Maia said in amazement.

"I heard you discovered a new type of dragon." Everyone spotted King Charles from the crystal ball.

"Yes, your highness." said Prim. "And, do you ever see a dragon, who wasn't afraid of eels?" she questioned.

"Never in my life." King Charles informed.

"Now if only, we can get Eyeview, to fly." said Claudia.

"Don't worry, I got this." said Grave as he mounted on Bomber. And soon they took off for a demonstration, to Eyeview. "Now, you try it." he said, as he landed.

Eyeview jumped off the table, but instead of lying, he walked in a circle, much to everyone's confusion.

"Guess he can't fly, as a hatchling." said Celestine.

But then, something miraculous happened. Eyeview began to spark, and once he starts to spark he flew into a circle. Now that he's above of the catacombs, he spins around like a firework show.

And he landed back on the ground, and flew to Connor's hands.

"You. Are. Amazing." Connor said in astonishment.

The Warriors began to see a burn mark, created by Eyeview like it was, street art.

"Now that, is an odd burn mark." said Maia.

"Did you see, how he spun, like a typhoon." Grave pronounced.

"And he came back, like a boomerang." said Alicia.

"So. What do you suppose it is?" asked King Charles.

"I say... Typhoomerang." Beardsley declared.

"Very well, then." he said.

Later that evening, Connor is adding pages to the book about, the Typhoomerangs.

"Check it out, Eyeview. You're own chapter." said Connor as he showed Eyeview a chapter of himself.

But Shade, wasn't happy about Eyeview like, he's some kind of spy to Origa. So he decided to, took off.

Shade was just flying around above the city, trying to think. Until, he heard a roar, and decided to check it out.

Once Shade landed on a tree, he spotted a giant Typhoomerang chasing a wolf. The wolf was running from the dragon, but the Typhoomerang spewed large ropes of fire blocking the wolf's path/

The Typhoomerang continued breathing fire until, the wolf is trapped. Shade knew there was something wrong, and he has to warn the others before its too late.

The next morning, Connor was trying to find Shade, but no avail.

"I couldn't find Shade. It's like he's jealous of Eyeview." said Connor in despair.

"Dragons are complex creatures, Connor." Beardsley explained to him. "They operate many emotional levels." he said. Then Shade came back.

"Shade. There you are." he said, but Shade was anxious to get the Warriors attention.

"What's going on?" Vault questioned.

"I think, he's trying to tell us something." said Connor. "Come one, guys let's go." he said as he took Eyeview with him.

Meanwhile, Shade is taking them to the forest where he, spotted the Typhoomerang. And once they've landed, they came upon a giant burn mar, like Eyeview's.

"I guess this, must be what Shade's taking about." said Claudia.

"That's not good. Big burn mark, big Typhoomerang." said Grave as he held, Eyeview.

Then they looked up, and saw the Typhoomerang flying around breathing fire.

"It looks like, we found Eyeview's mother." Luu Luu nervously said.

"Whoever gets between that mother, and this baby. Is gonna get fried!" said Grave, and gave Eyeview to Prim, and to Alicia, and ti Vault, and to Connor.

Then, the mother spotted her baby, on the hands of a knight.

"Uh-oh!" Connor cried, and he put Eyeview, down and the Warriors retreated. But Eyeview began following them, while his mother is trying to get her baby back.

"You guys go that way! I'll lead her to the forest, away from the city." said Connor, as they mounted on their dragons.

They took off, Connor is trying to lead her out of the city, but Eyeview kept following him.

"You gotta be kidding me." Connor glanced at Eyeview in despair. "Eyeview, you got to be with your, mother." he told him.

Connor and Shade continued to lead her away, but with Eyeview on board. Things are starting to get a little complicated. Then, Connor got an idea.

"Shade! We need to use her size, against her." he said.

Now the plan, is beginning to go in motion. They flew up, and the mother sooned follow. Next, they dived down into the forest and flew.

But due to her size, she can't fly in short spaces, and she crashed.

Eyeview looked at her mother in shock, and checked to see if she's o.k. Eyeview nuzzled her, and then she started to move. And on her back is Eyeview's siblings.

Now that the Typhoomerang family are back together, the hatchlings got on their mother's back.

"Bye, Eyeview." said Connor, and Eyeview farewell to him with a chirp. Then the mother flew off as she ignited sparks as her gratitude of bringing her baby back.

Within the following week, Connor and Shade are flying around in the forest as friends.

As they're flying around, the Typhoomerang's burn mark fertilized a bunch of flowers. Now the book of dragons can really use an update.


	16. Gold Rescue

Dragon Warriors

in Gold Rescue

In the Warriors' catacombs, Connor and the princesses are studying the histories, of the American Revolution.

"Impressive work, your, highness," said Beardsley. Unfortunately, for Connor. He just grumbled in frustration.

"How am I gonna pass, when I'm reading through chapter, to chapter," Connor questioned.

"Very well," Beardsley said. "What do you think could be, easy?" he asked.

"My mom used to write the answers in flashcards. So I can study them." Connor answered with an innocent smile, but Beardsley just thought that he's a lazy bum.

"Wiseguy, huh?" Then Grave smacked him in the head with a dictionary.

"He's right, Connor," Grave spoke. "Studying ain't a run of the mill task. For me, I used to study on how to become, a knight," he said.

Then Connor continued to study, the old way with a grumble.

Meanwhile, in a neighborhood. A school bus is picking up some kids on a school day. But Chloe, Gorg, and Troox looked at the bus by one of Origa's plans.

Once a child was on the bus, the driver was about to close the doors. But Gorg grabbed it and forcefully opened the door, and got in.

"is there room, for one more?" said Gorg with an evil smirk. The children started to scream in terror, then they felt the bust is shaking. Then armored dragons began grabbing the bus, and started to flew away, kidnapping the children to somewhere else.

Back at the catacombs. The princesses are still studying, and Luu Luu came and brought five boxes of pizza.

"Pizza is here," called Luu Luu. So the princesses decided to have a snack break from all of that studying. And Connor got the big piece. While Beardsley came to watch some t.v.

"Don't mind me children, I'm just gonna watch my stories," said Beardsley, and he turned on the channel to his favorite heartthrob series. But suddenly, the signal has been intercepted by, Gorg.

 _"Attention humans of East Liverpool! We know that we are interrupting you're daily work with a cup of coffee, but we, have taken your children. And if you want to see them again safely, gather up 20 million dollars at the old ironworks, you have got 24 hours."_

The broadcast turned off, and the Warriors watched it in shock. That Origa, that evil queen has kidnapped children for a ransom.

"I can't believe this!" said Connor in outrage.

"You're telling me." Maia agreed. As Celestine came.

"You must do something, Warriors. The city's treasury doesn't have the money to save the children," said Celestine. Then Connor thought of something, else.

"I think I know someone who has a fortune," Connor suggested.

Planet Government, run by Jonathan Earth. A company that manufactures weapons, and selling them to the highest bidder and Jonathan establish his own law enforcements to keep everything in order by putting everyone in their place, just to make a profit.

In his office, Jonathan is talking to the board of directors.

"Yes, the magma cannon can be dangerous. But it can be used by a specialist," said Jonathan, and Christopher came in.

"Sir. Connor Nickell wants to see, you," Christopher told him.

"Very well," he said. And Connor came in. "What do you want?"

"The kids have been kidnapped. The ransom is 20 million dollars." Connor explained.

"20 million. You don't expect me, to hand it over do you?" Jonathan said. "No, this is the problem for the police, not for me or your vigilante friends." he declined.

"Earth! You're they're only, hope," he demanded. But Jonathan just scowled at him.

"No." he coldly rejected. "This is the police. Not me, or the vigilantes."

Connor was downright disgusted as Christopher dragged him out of the building.

Meanwhile, at the old ironworks. The monsters were getting fed up by the children's whining. Including the armored dragons who are trying to cover their ears.

"I can't take it, anymore," Gorg growled. "How long has it been?" he asked.

"Nine hours," Troox replied.

"It appears that someone isn't cooperating, in our demands. On the plus side, their cries are better than dragons," said Chloe as she sharpened her sword.

"Yeah. But, what if they won't show?" Gorg questioned.

"If they fail to bring in the ransom, we'll just do away with the children," she said with a sinister smile.

With less than twelve hours left, the parents are frantically begging Planet Government to save their, children, as the news crew came.

"Were her, at Planet Government where the children's parents are desperately want Jonathan's law enforcers to save them." said the newswoman.

"Please! Help our children!"

"You've got to do something!"

"You head Jonathan, he said no. If the kids are goners, we'll find their remains," said Mike. But this earned angry roars from everyone, believing that Planet Government are glad that the kids are kidnapped.

But the Warriors knew, they had to do something to get the money from Earth.

"This doesn't look good, guys," said Vault. "We need a plan," he said.

"Vault's right. If Jonathan won't give them money, we will," said Connor.

"Yeah. And all we need is one more hero," said Luu Luu. Then they spotted Harold who is also looking at the commotion.

"Harold! Harold!" Grave called, getting Harold's attention.

"What are you guys doing, here?" Harold asked.

"We were asking the same thing?" questioned Claudia.

"I heard there's a pandemonium around here. So I figured it could be Planet Government again," said Harold.

"We gotta do something and hurry, those kids don't have much time!" Prim spoked.

"Well, it's a good thing my daughter's in, middle school," he said in relief.

"But we need a plan. Sneak into the building and steal the money, from Jonathan Earth's office," said Connor. But this gave Harold a shocking expression.

"Sneak into Planet Government!" Harold said in shock. "No one sneaks into that company, that's suicide," he said.

"Where there's a will, there's a way," Alicia exclaimed.

"You heard that the company has great security," Vault said. "With your knowledge of the building, we can get the money, and save the kids," he said. Harold knew that this was the only way, to save those kids.

"Alright. Here's how this, is gonna be," said Harold.

And began explaining the plan to break into the company, and steal the money.

Inside the company, Jonathan's soldiers are walking down the halls are on a lookout of any intruders. Then Kaguya came out of the shadows thanks to her training.

Luu Lu came out of the ventilation system, and the others carefully got down from the ceiling and made it to Jonathan's office.

"There's the Vault." Connor pointed, they went to the vault, and to their frustration, there's a lock with it. Alicia checked it out to see if she can crack it.

"Is there a way to unlock, it?" Kaguya asked.

"No. It looks like that lock came with a virus, so thieves wouldn't get in," said Alicia. But Harold got an idea.

"Maybe if I can unscrew it and changed the wiring, that way the vault will open," Harold suggested.

"O.k. So how do you know this?" Connor questioned.

"Well I was a surgeon, specializing in separating siamese twins," he explained.

Now he started working, he unscrewed the lock and changing the wires. And once he finished rewiring them, the vaults door opened.

"O.k. Gather them up," said Connor, and they began collecting the money and placing them in a briefcase.

"I think that's, everything," said Grave.

"Hey!" Then they glanced at the soldiers in shock. "What're you doing, here!?" Harold took out his blaster, he loaded a cartridge and fired a smoke bomb. The soldiers coughed, and everyone fled.

Back at the ironworks. The monsters are getting impatient to get the ransom.

"Five hours to go," said Chloe, and they heard Shade screeched. Then they spotted the Warriors and Harold landed.

"Took you long, enough," said Troox. Connor handed the 20 million to Gorg, he opened it up to check if they brought the right amount.

"You do realize, you can prospect for wealth," said Connor.

"We need the money boy! Don't you know how worthless Eostia's gold is, in this world." Gorg complained.

"Now that you've got the ransom, what about, the children?" Vault said.

"Jonathan Earth said that they're, gonna find their remains," Troox stated. "And we'll make sure he finds them," he said. The Warriors knew it was something different.

Then Harold rolled a metal ball at the monster, much to their confusion. And the ball released a bright light, now that they're distracted, the dragons fired and the Warriors charged.

The rest of the Warriors were fighting them, while Maia sneaked behind and freed the kids. There, she spotted three boys, too frightened to move.

One boy has brown hair, wearing a black jacket with a necklace of a crescent moon, blue jeans, and black sneakers. And his name is, Drake.

Another boy has blonde hair, wearing a red shirt, dark blue shorts, and red shoes. And his name is, Michael, or Mike for short.

The third boy has brown hair, wearing a blue shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes. And his name is, Joshua.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to see you're parents," said Maia.

"We don't have any parents," said Drake, and Maia gasped in shock.

"We've lost them. Ever since dragons came, and burned out homes." Joshua said.

"And most of us got sent to foster homes because no one took care of us very, well," said Mike.

This made Maia's heart break and gave them a hug. She maybe the leader of her own mercenaries, but she's got a soft spot.

"What are your names," she said.

"My name is, Drake."

"I'm Mike."

"And, I'm Joshua."

"Don't worry. We are gonna get you out of here."

The fight continues, Alicia striked her sword at a bunch of goblins, while Connor is fighting Gorg and Troox.

Vault is fighting a bunch of ogres, and fail to notice one ogre sneaking behind him. Drake spotted him and grabbed a pole and hit him in the head with it, knocking him out cold.

"Thanks," said Vault and he continued fighting.

Then Harold blasted at the monsters, but Chloe dodged them and sliced his armor.

"Nevermind, them!" yelled Chloe as she grabbed the briefcase. "We've got what we wanted," she said.

And she and the monsters escaped with the ransom money.

"Alright, guys. Let's get those kids back home," said Connor.

So the Warriors have returned the children to their parents, and everyone praises them as heroes. Except for Jonathan and his cohorts who only see them, as troublesome vigilantes.

"Thank you, for saving those kids." Chief Multz said as he shook Connor's hand.

"Don't mention it, Chief," said Connor.

"Yeah. And those three boys were brave enough, to save my life," said Vault. "And they also told us that they don't have any parents," he explained.

"Don't worry I've checked their report," Baxter told him. "Those two boys live in different foster homes, while the other lives with a college student named, Applejack," he said.

"Wel. The way I see it, those kids are quite the heroes," said Connor.

"Thank you, Dragon Warriors," said Drake.

The Warriors rescued the kids and made three young friends.


	17. The Monster Pageant

Dragon Warriors

in The Monster Pageant

It's a beautiful day in East Liverpool, with a cool sunny breeze. But somehow, a handkerchief flew around and landed on the ground.

It was picked up by Vault and Neon, and they examined it. To make sure they can find the right person who lost it, Vault sniffed it.

"I wonder who this belongs to?" said Vault. And then they heard a cry for help.

"Help me. Please, someone, help me!"

Vault and Neon heard the noise. It came from a deserted mansion. Only it wasn't deserted. Someone's hand waved outside of the window.

"A damsel in distress?" said Neon. So he and Vault rushed to the person's aid. Then someone throws down a rope, and they started to climb to rescue her.

The Warriors noticed this and watched Vault and Neon trying to save someone.

"Lovesick romance, as always," said Beardsley.

"What's with men nowadays?" Alicia questioned in annoyance. Until Prim noticed an old sign outside of the mansion, she wiped the dust off, revealing it to be a warning sign.

"Guys, look!" Prim called. The Warriors looked at the sign.

"Beware! Do not enter the mansion." Connor read the sign. "We better, warn the others," he said.

Vault and Neon were still climbing up a rope when they hear they're friends trying to warn them.

"Our friends. They are cheering us onto victory. Don't worry, my fair maiden, we shall rescue you." said Vault.

The duo made it to the window to rescue the poor girl.

"My heroes!" the girl said.

"We are-, huh?" said Neon, until they looked at the damsel in distress.

She had odd purple skin, cobwebs for hair, wears a gothic dress with some spiders on it, and dark heels. And her name is Samantha.

Vault and Neon screamed in terror by the sight of her, they tried to flee but were grabbed by the rope.

"Now, now. Please stay," said Samantha. The duo struggled to get out but was dragged.

"Brave heroes in the house." Vault and Neon shivered, and they screamed.

"That's Vault and Neon, they could be, in trouble?" said Luu Luu.

"We can't let them have all, the fun now can we?" Connor smirked.

"You're right. Where there's a mansion, there's evil," said Grave. So the trio charged to the mansion, while the girls just scoffed at them.

"Adventurers, as usual," said Claudia.

Meanwhile, Vault and Neon were regaining consciousness and are chained to the wall, and saw a bunch of frogs looking at them.

"Frogs?" Neon questioned. "What are they doing here?" he said. The duo were confused, which causes the frogs to mimic their expressions. And then, Vault roared at them, and the frogs jumped away as Vault laughed triumphantly.

"Welcome, valiant knight." said a young woman. "To our home."

Once she showed herself to the duo. She has pale green skin, moss for hair, and wears a tattered green dress. And her name is Ginger.

And because of her, swamp monster-like appearance, Vault and Neon screamed in horror.

"Man. You're even scarier than the other one!" said Neon. But Ginger was hurt by his comment. "Did an army of frogs, jumped all over you, or what?" he said.

"I'm Ginger." she introduced herself. "You've already met my sister, Samantha. And here is the youngest of the mansion, Angelica."

Angelica, another twisted girl, came. She had bandages all over her body and black hair.

"I'm sixteen," said Angelica.

"Sixteen thousand, to be exact!" Vault bellowed.

"And here is, Carly," said Ginger, and the twisted elder came with an appearance of a female orc.

"Hi, handsome." Carly greeted. Much to Vault and Neon's disgust.

"Are you children of the greatest monsters in the world?!" Vault questioned. So, Ginger began to explain why she and her sisters turned into monsters.

"Not so long ago, we were all beautiful." Ginger explained.

Flashback:

 _It shows the sisters, who were once beautiful, have met wealthy suitors from around the globe._

"So beautiful we had our pick of all, the suitors," she said.

 _The sisters giggled at the suitor they've met. Then, Owen came to the mansion._

"That day, when Owen himself paid us a visit."

"We told him, he was a bully," Carly exclaimed. _And this insulted Owen, which had caused more pain into his damaged life._

"He didn't like it," Samantha added.

"He really didn't like it," said Ginger. _Then Owen took out a magic ball, and threw it to the ground, creating smoke._

There was never, a cruel punishment." said Samantha.

Flashback end:

So that's why the sisters became monster girls.

"But, what's this gotta do with us?" Vault questioned.

"We went from beautiful princesses to isolated damsels." Ginger said in a sad tone. "But only a kiss of a true valiant man can lift the curse," she said.

"But if the kiss isn't, true..." Carly covered Ginger's mouth and shushed her, much to the duo's confusion.

"Pucker up, handsome," said Carly, but they refused. But Angelica shoved her.

"Out of the way! It's my turn!" yelled Angelica, just as she's about to give them a smooch, Samantha grabbed her and tossed her.

"Move you're, bandages," said Samantha.

Then the three of the girls began, fighting to see if they can kiss, Vault and Neon.

"Enough!" Ginger snapped, breaking up the fight. "Remember, what happened to the others? We have to work together." she reminded.

"Maybe, we can draw straws?" Samantha suggested.

"Or rock, paper, scissors?" Carly suggested.

"Wait, there's got to be another way!" Vault interrupted. "How about a kiss on the cheek," he suggested. Until they heard the doorbell rang.

Carly opened the door in annoyance. "We don't want, any!" she said.

"We've come to free Vault and Neon!" said Connor.

"Sorry, it's impossible. Vault and Neon are with us." Samantha spoked.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!" said Grave.

Connor walked to the front door to see if they can get in.

"Are you sure they need rescuing? They seemed to be having a good time," said Luu Luu.

But, a Terrible Terror appeared and began looking at the Warriors, like it's checking or something.

"I think the Terror's checking us out," said Alicia, and the small dragon checked on Prim next.

"You're just a curious dragon, aren't you," said Prim.

"It's part of the curse. Owen put a spell on the door," said Carly. "It won't let you through," she told the Warriors.

"Yeah, it only lets ugly girls in," said Ginger. Then two Monsterous Nightmares appeared, and are guarding the door.

"Don't worry, I got this," said Maia, she opened a basket and tossed two fishes, and the Nightmares ate them. "See. Works every time," she said.

"Good work, Maia," said Connor.

"Dragons love their fish," she said.

But the two Nightmares continued to guard the door.

"Now, what do we do?" Luu Luu questioned.

"In a situation like this," Beardsley spoke. "We fall back." And the Warriors started to retreat.

Meanwhile, the Warriors have no other idea of getting into the mansion and rescue Vault and Neon.

"I'm getting sick and tired of being ridiculed," Connor said in frustration.

"You know, they kinda act like Origa," said Prim, and this gave Connor an idea.

"Prim, You're a genius," he said.

"What did I do?" she asked in confusion.

"To get through that, door. We need to dress up like a monster girl."

"Boys dressed up as girls," Alicia smirked. "That'll take a lot of work," she said.

The Dragon Warriors decided to dress like, those monster girls. Beardsley wore a dress, red lipstick on, and a red wig. And Grave dressed up like a cavewoman.

Connor's wearing a brown dress, a bow on his head, and green make up to look like a female ogre.

Kaguya dressed like, one of those Japanese zombies.

Alicia dressed up as Frankenstein's bride, and Prim is wearing a dress that resembles a vampire.

Claudia wore a scratched up black shirt, gray skirt, and covered with fake stitches, all over her face.

And Luu Luu, dressed up as a gremlin, with a fake long nose.

"Do you think I got enough makeup on?" asked Beardsley.

"Perfect." Connor smiled.

"And, what are you supposed to, be?" he asked.

"We're a bunch of otherworldly demons," Connor answered. "Hey, where's Maia?" he questioned.

"I'm right here!" The Warriors turned, and to their amazement, Maia's wearing a beautiful red dress, with matching heels, and her disguise is that of a female orc.

"Maia. You look spectacular." Beardsley said in amazement.

"Come on. I put on a dress and put makeup on. And I look ridiculous." said Maia.

"To you, yes." Luu Luu spoked. "But to us, you're incredible." she smiled.

"Come on, guys. We've got dragon riders, to save," said Connor.

With their disguises on, the monster girls will be fooled and went back to the mansion. But as for Maia, she tripped because of her heels.

Back at the mansion, the Warriors were at the front door so that the little dragon can let them in.

"Ready, set, scare," said Grave.

The Terror appeared again and, once again, chacked at the Warriors.

"Let's see, is it works," said Connor. The Terror checked at Maia but wasn't sure if she's scary enough to enter the mansion, which causes her to giggle nervously.

"I don't think we're convincing it," Maia whispered.

"Are you saying I'm not, ugly!?" Beardsley snapped at the dragon.

The Terrible Terror shrieked in fright, and it worked. The Warriors are allowed to enter the mansion.

"All right, we all know, the plan," said Alicia.

"Just act like a princess," said Prim.

The Warriors went inside and saw that the place looked dusty, with a bunch of frogs. And, Maia tripped.

"Welcome, to our home." Samantha greeted as she and her sisters came.

"You all are so kind," said Claudia.

"What an odd group of girls?" Carly started to get suspicious.

"They're bot buying it," Prim whispered.

"We're just a little nervous," said Ginger. "It's just because a band of imposters tried to trick us, a while back. Byu posing as monster girls," she explained. And she and her sisters laughed, so the Warriors decided to join the laugh so that they won't get caught.

"Who would do something, so ridiculous?" Beardsley said in a feminine tone.

"But it's always a pleasure to make new friends," said Angelica. "We'll show you around." she insisted.

The monster girls began to show the Warriors, the cursed mansion.

"Time goes by slow when you're cursed. So someone has cursed you as well, huh? It must be awful to be joined at the hip, right?"

"You have, no idea," said Prim. Then Connor spotted a door that the monster girls passed.

"Check it out," said Connor, and the Warriors looked at it while passing by.

"Oh, that's just the guest room." Ginger spoked.

"But you're practically beautiful. What's your curse?" Angelica questioned to Maia.

"Well, my curse is-" But before she can explain it, she tripped and fell down the stairs. Where the monster girls believed that not only she turned into a monster. But also causes her to trip every time she takes a step. Everyone cringed by the sound of a loud crash.

"Don't worry, there's nothing like a good relaxation in the hot tub can't fix," she said. But it also shocked the Warriors.

Later, everyone is in a relaxing room to release the stress of being cursed.

"Don't be shy. It's just a hot tub." Samantha insisted.

"Keep your guard up. I don't know what they have in store for us." Grave whispered.

"What better than a little, relaxation to get to know each other better," said Ginger.

Connor was about to slip away, but Prim grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't be, a chicken," said Prim. "It's just a mud bath," she said.

"Yeah, we've had them for a while. I'll go get some more," said Ginger, as she went off to get some more facial mud.

"The things you have to do when you're a girl," Connor said in annoyance.

"I bet she's off, to see Vault and Neon," said Claudia.

"And that they're behind the door, we saw before," said Alicia.

"I'm gonna try to get them out," he said.

"But be careful, if they see you, we'll all be in deep dragon droppings," said Luu Luu.

Connor sneaked out of the room and carefully walked to the guest room.

"My poor, brave heroes," said Ginger. "I'm sorry that we both have to suffer so. Many handsome men have come and gone from here, but it has been years since that last one came to the mansion," she said. Connor took a peek from the inside, and there they are, Vault and Neon being captive by the monster girls.

"Things are not the same as they were. You must be thirsty. Please, have some water."

Ginger tried to give Vaul some water, but he moved away like it was her plan to kiss her.

"Never, we know what you're up to. It was your plan, to kiss me!" said Vault, as he yelled in disgust.

As Connor was about to hide. Carly burst open, hitting Connor with the door.

"What are you doin' in here?" Carly demanded.

"I was just bringing them some water," said Ginger, ut Carly doesn't believe her.

"Do you take me for a weasel?" she said as Connor peeked behind the door.

"We've had enough trouble keeping those monster girls off, our men. And now you're down here, trying to sneak a kiss on the sly!" said Carly, and also remembered something. "By the way, she probably left out one little detail, if the kiss is not true. The valiant knight will be transformed into a frog!" she explained, much to Vault and Neon's shock.

"What?!" said Vault in shock. "All these frogs are-" The frogs nodded their heads, proving that they're the cursed brave souls who have been cursed into frogs, which causes Vault and Neon to scream in terror. "Help! We're too good looking to be, turned into frogs!" he cried.

"I have, to tell the others," Connor whispered and quickly sneaked out.

Samantha was walking down the hallways carrying towels when she notices small drops of water on the floor.

"Sisters!" Samantha screamed. "Someone's in the mansion!"

Carly heard her sister and snapped her fingers, and shut all the doors and windows of the cursed mansion. Connor ran back to the relaxation room as fast as he can, while Carly is ready to pummel someone.

"I knew I shouldn't have, trusted those monster girls," said Carly.

"Yeah, but you know they're right here?" said Angelica as she showed her older sister that the Warriors are still in the room.

Carly saw that the Warriors are still there and to be believable. Prim replaced Connor with a stuffed animal.

"So they are," she said.

"Told you. And let's go see the problem."

"Yeah, you're probably right." As the other monster girls were about to leave the room, Carly notices something off.

"Wait a minute. Did that ogre, shrink in the wash?" Carly questioned. But in the nick of time, Connor appeared.

"Let's just go. Having knights in the house is, making everyone a little silly," said Angelica.

"Maybe you're right," she said.

"My Mr. Dragon saved the day," said Prim as she cuddled her stuffed toy. "What took you so long?" she turned to Connor.

"Did you find Vault and Neon?" Luu Luu questioned.

"Yeah. But we have a big problem," said Connor, but before he can explain it to the others. The monster girls came back.

"We've decided to trust you and to let you know that we've found two valiant men. Who might be able to undo the curse," said Ginger.

"And we're also gonna give you a chance to kiss the Prince Charmings, too," Samantha added.

"Because we're gonna organize, a beauty pageant," said Angelica. "The men decides who to kiss. So, are you in?" she asked. The Warriors huddled together, to decide.

"So if one of them, kisses them, they're doomed," said Connor. "one of us has to win the contest," he said.

"So what, they're not the prettiest, but it's only a kiss. Vault and Neon are men, they can take it," said Maia.

"Except that the legend says that if the kiss isn't true, Vault and Neon will be turned into frogs." And this shocked the Warriors. They turned and saw the cursed souls nodded in agreement.

"Come on. We won't stay monsters forever, you know?!" Carly said as she and her sisters are impatient.

"Just a minute," said Kaguya.

"I've had enough!" Maia whispered. "You can do this dumb beauty contest without me," she said to Prim.

"Well, it's not like as if you've got much of a chance of winning anyway. Vault and Neon are gonna pick me for sure," said Prim with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah!" she said, and the Warriors stood back up. "You can count us in."

"And if he doesn't play nicely, it's deep-fried frog legs for dinner," said Samantha, and the cursed frogs jumped away in fear.

Later, Vault and Neon are forced to be the judges, for the monster girls' beauty pageant.

"Welcome, dear men, to the special beauty pageant," said Ginger.

"I think you mean, monster pageant." Vault sarcastically said.

"So, without further ado, let's hear your applause for our first contestant, who will attempt, the Prance of Fate," she said and introduced Angelica.

Then the floor opened and showed a boardwalk above hot water.

"Is that boiling water?" Connor questioned.

"Must've cost a fortune to build it?" said Prim.

"Contestants will be scored not only on their balance but also their style and elegance," said Ginger. "Ready, start!" she said.

Angelica went onto the boardwalk and pranced. She carefully walked slowly in grace. But, then, she sneezed and made it all the way with one last sneeze, where her bandages got loose.

"Pathetic!" said Vault.

"Zero!" the duo said, and Angelica ran away in tears.

"I know how to, prance," said Prim.

Then she walked onto the boardwalk, having learned to keep her balance when she was young. And Vault is starting to notice her.

"It's strange. The vampire looks like Prim," said Vault.

"Samantha, did you do as I asked?" Carly whispered to her.

"Yeah, there's no way those gate crashers are getting their hands on our men," Samantha smirked.

And what's on the boardwalk, is a puddle of oil, Prim didn't realize it until now. She slipped and landed roughly on the floor.

"Am I dumb," said Vault, who failed to realize that's Prim. "It can't be Prim, she's not a vampire," he said.

"Zero!" said the duo.

"You'll have to do better than that," said Maia.

"Let's see, you try it," said Prim.

"Nobody said, we had to walk across the beam," she said.

Maia sprinted and backflipped to the other side, which causes Vault to blush wildly.

"A brave woman before me! Ten!" said Vault in amazement.

"But that's cheating," said Claudia.

"So now, let's move on to the next event," said Ginger.

Samantha played the harp beautifully, but her singing is terrible where Vault and Neon tried to cover their ears.

Next, Beardsley is juggling balls. But it made Vault and Neon bored, an apple came out of his disguise, but Beardsley grabbed it with his foot and tossed it to add the apple to the trick. And he also removed his shoe, and it hit him right in the face.

The final event is a marching band where the monster girls and the Warriors marched with batons while trying to impress Vault and Neon.

But Maia tripped and shoved the others, causing them to fall. But, she remained standing and waved to the duo with a giggle.

"What a beautiful move and amazing too! I wish Maia was here. She might learn from her." said Vault with a smile and declared Maia, the winner. "Oh, my beautiful warrior, come and collect your kiss," he said, but this annoyed Maia.

"Dumb brute," said Maia. And the monster girls glared at her with a growl.

"She's really, annoying me," said Samantha.

"Don' worry, sis. When I'm finished with her, she'll need more than a kiss to bring her back to normal," said Carly.

Then the cursed mansions' closet cabinet opened and fired dishes at the Warriors.

Grave took out his sword and deflected the dishes, and they hit Carly instead. Prim tossed a can of oil, and the cabinet slipped on it and crashed on the floor.

Samantha users her cobwebs to get them. But Connor and Prim avoided that attack. And kept avoiding it until she's wrapped up in her own cobwebs.

Grave removed the chains and freed Vault and Neon. But what they didn't know is that the cabinet is repairing itself.

"Surprise to see us, my brave knights?" said Grave.

"We should've known it was you guys all along," said Neon.

The Warriors were now up against Carly, she removed her clothing and is now wearing a female orc battle suit.

"It's been nice, knowing you guys," said Claudia, knowing that they're outmatched.

"Hurry!" The Warriors turned and saw, Ginger, helping them. "This way!" she said and used the rope so the Warriors can climb down.

"Save yourselves! I won't be able to hold them off for much longer!"

The Warriors climbed down out of the mansion to freedom, much to the monster girls' dismay.

"No! My kiss! I want my kiss!" yelled Angelica in sadness.

"Leave, valiant heroes. Forget us. I'd rather scare you with my appearance than with my treachery. I just hope you can forgive us someday." said Ginger.

Vault and Neon felt terrible for them and decided to do the right thing.

"No. It should be us, who should be ashamed," said Vault. "It's not about dresses, appearances, and beauty that a woman is made, it's with a noble heart instead! Thank you, girls!" he explained, and the duo blew a kiss as an act of forgiveness.

Suddenly, because of that kiss. The mansion reverted back to its former glory, and the monster girls can be heard gasping and exclaiming. Then they came out of the window and saw that the monster girls are back to normal.

"Princesses! Princesses!" Neon exclaimed, just as he's about to get a kiss from those beauties. Vault grabbed him and dragged him back with the others. "No, just one!" he said.

"Neon hasn't learned his lesson!" Prim said in anger. But as for Maia, she looked at her reflection without her makeup, which she smiled.

A few days later. The beautiful girls have finally found their suitors, though they may not be handsome, but they have the greatest of thoughts.

"It's so good to have men here," said Samantha.

"Ah, it could be better," said Carly. "We have boyfriends now," she said.

"I don't know if we should be doing this," said Ginger.

"Of course we should," said Samantha.

"I really don't know."

"We have people who care about us, but there are some people, who are bullies do not," said Carly.

"But there are some bullies who can change themselves for the better." Angelica winked.

The beautiful girls now learned their lesson that people are not always what they appear to be.

"

"


	18. Test of Dragons

Dragon Warriors

in Test of Dragons

At Kent State University, in Dragon Training 101. Vault, the teacher, makes an announcement about a test next week.

"All right people, as I'm sure you know, there isn't much time, remaining," said Vault. "In one week, you'll all be taking the general test for riders and dragons, the Test of Dragons," he said.

"I assume you have all been studying for it. Just to warn you, Claudia wrote the test questions this year. If you've studied the materials, you should be fine. If not, you may have a problem. In either case, good luck." Vault smirked.

"A Test of Dragons, this should be interesting for our training," Connor spoke to Prim.

"Yes. But it's a school test, that's coming in a week. And we haven't even studied yet." said Prim.

"Then I suggest, we need you as tutors," said Indigo Zap.

The next day in the catacombs, the Warriors and auxiliary riders are studying for the test, with Maia as their tutor.

"Every dragon has its own unique abilities that give it its special place in the world," said Maia. "Which dragon gives the best welding torch?" she asked the question.

"Deadly Nadder," Kaguya answered the question.

"Its magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun," Alicia added.

"Correct," said Maia. Then Celestine came.

"I see that you all are studying for a test," said Celestine.

"Yeah," Sugarcoat spoked. "and basically they're pros at this than we are," she said.

"Next question. What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback?" said Maia.

"Six," Connor answered the question. "I've studied the Zippleback when I was in, Eostia," he said.

"Correct, and you did well on that dragon studying thing," she said, and Shade began to nudge at Connor's leg.

"Looks like someone wants, to play," said Connor, and he threw a ball, which Shade caught. Then Claudia came out.

"Writing the test questions is making me hungry," said Claudia.

"True. But we gotta keep studying, so we can ace this test," said Sunny Flare.

"Claudia's got a point. We can't study on an empty stomach." Connor replied.

"It ain't a race against time, we got six days to study," said Alicia.

Within a few days. The Warriors and friends studied non-stop, and sometimes have help with their friends. But the Shadowbolts were struggling with it, except for Connor. For the last five years without television kind of helped him.

Later that night, before the test starts. Royal Pin sneaked into the catacombs to steal the answer sheets.

"Alright. I've studied algebra, chemistry, and history. But not dragon training, and this is the thanks I get." Royal Pin spoked quietly. And there on the table, are the answer sheets to the Test of Dragons, he quickly grabbed the sheets like a stubborn thief. "Yes. With these, I'll be able to get an A in an instant," he said.

Royal Pin grinned, but what he didn't know. Is that Grave is behind him? He notices this, and turned slowly and saw Grave smiling wickedly.

The next day, the day of the test. Everyone was nervous about taking it, but Vault just smirked.

"I'll be proctoring your exam today. Just one more thing, before we get started," said Vault, and then he moved to show the students a point.

In the classroom is Spike grabbing Royal by the back of his shirt, with his beak where Royal is barely conscious.

"Royal!" Connor gasped in shock.

"A certain fool by the name of, Royal Pin decided to steal the exam; hence he has earned zero points," said Vault. "So, he will be here for an example to don't do anything, dishonest!" he said.

"You'll have sixty minutes, keep your eyes on your own paper. And begin."

The students then took the test; they looked at the questions and wrote down the answer; some of them erased the wrong answers and wrote the right answers.

Connor knows the last two questions and wrote the answers. But as for Neon, he looked to see if no one's looking and took out a cheat sheet. He wrote the answer with a smirk, knowing that he'll pass.

Spike took Neon to the front of the class and ripped his clothes and taking away all of his cheat sheets, leaving only his underwear.

"You sure this is everything, he has?" questioned Vault. "Go back to your seat. But, this is the only other chance you're gonna get," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Neon, as the other students laughed.

Alicia is writing down the answers, for the tech expert she is, and smirked at the next question.

"Oh, a trick question," said Alicia, and she wrote down the answer. And there, Prim finished the test.

"Ten minutes remaining," said Vault.

Connor was starting to pick up the pace and answered a few questions. Kaguya memorized the answers and wrote them down as quickly as possible.

Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest wrote down the answers, hoping they got the right ones. While Neon just answered five of the questions.

"Test is almost over," he said. Some of the students finished the test, and the other students were not. "You have ten seconds."

The Warriors finished their test, and the Shadowbolts also finished with a sigh of relief.

"Five seconds left," said Vault. The clock strikes three, and the bell rang. "test os over." he said.

The students glad they finished it, but the others weren't, as for Neon, he slammed his head on his desk.

In the catacombs. The Warriors passed their tests, and the Shaodwbolts barely passed.

"So, what did you get?" Beardsley questioned.

"Me and Alicia got an A-plus," said Connor, which he and Alicia smiled.

"I just got an A-minus," Kaguya smiled.

"So did, I.," said Prim.

"Well, for us, we just got B's and C's," said Sugarcoat, which causes her and the others to fall in despair.

"Don't worry. Like I told you, with honest work comes great measures," said Vault as he smiled.

No matter how many tests the Warriors have to take, they'll always have great friends to help them out.


	19. Love Story

Dragon Warriors

in Love Story

At Kent State University, the campus is preparing for a Thanksgiving party, where Fleur is fixing her hair.

"Hey Fleur, what's up?" Alicia greeted.

"Hey Alicia, now go somewhere else, he's coming." Fleur greeted back.

"Who's coming?" she asked, and in the hallway is a handsome young man with a brown surfer haircut, wearing a gray shirt with a black jacket, some jeans, and white sneakers. And his name is John Lightning, and all the girls in the university fell head over heels for him.

"Hey, Flower." John greeted incorrectly.

"It's Fleur," Fleur spoked.

"Whatever, hey, you know, I was hoping you would um..." Before John was about to say anything else, Fleur spoked first.

"Yes! Of course, I will!" Fleur excitedly said.

"That's great, 'cause my grades are falling down," said John, how do you like that guy. "I mean, if I bark one more homework assignment, old Birdwing's gonna flunk me," he explained it to Fleur.

"Homework," she questioned.

"Yeah. I'm going to the dance tonight with Judy. I don't have time to do mine."

"You're not asking Fleur to the dance?" said Alicia, but Fleur covered her mouth.

"What, me, go to the dance with the Brain Empress? Good one, Princess." John said, and left. "Catch you tomorrow, Flower," he said.

"It's Fleur," Fleur corrected.

Meanwhile, the Warriors are doing they're daily patrol around the city. And they landed on the roof with Lemon and Fleur.

"You guys are, doing well," said Lemon Zest.

"She doesn't look well," said Connor as he and the others looked at Fleur, who is still heartbroken from John's self-centeredness.

"That's because she's got a crush on John Lightning," Alicia explained.

"John Lightning, that loser," he said.

"Yeah. I gave him a D in class for saying that Monstrous Nightmares are rad. I don't know what that means!" Vault bellowed.

"I have to agree on them," Luu Luu said. "He does nothing but lie around all day looking cool," she said.

"You're telling me, and what's today's problem?" said Lemon.

"I checked the security cameras, and I spotted the monsters, have broken into the mall," said Alicia.

"All right, guys. Let's burn some trolls!" said Connor. Then they flew off.

The Warriors made it inside of the mall and hid so they won't be spotted. And they saw the ogres and goblins placed a big metal box down, and somehow, they left.

With those monsters gone, they went to check it out. Alicia checked the door and saw a lock on it, and she took out a device, then she removed part of the lock and plugged it in. Now that the password has been accepted, all they have to do is open it.

"OK, girls. You know the drill, open the door and hide," said Connor as he grabbed his sword. Fleur slowly walked towards the door and started pulling, thinking it's stuck, she pulled harder until she slipped and fell off the edge of the floor.

"Fleur!" the Warriors yelled in shock. The door opened and came out a young man who jumped off the edge of the floor.

"Pardon me, my brothers."

He saved Fleur and helped her back up. The young man has wavy blonde hair, wears a red long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and brown boots.

"Name's Zach. Please to meet you." Zach greeted as he extended his hand.

"We're the Dagon Warriors," said Connor, as he shook Zach's hand. "This is Lemon Zest, and she's Fleur de Lis." he introduced the other girls.

"Yes. We've met," he said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks for saving my life." Fleur blushed.

"Please, the pleasure was all mine." Zach kissed Fleur's hand. "After all, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said.

"Well, you are beautiful, as a man that is," she said.

"Absolutely." Zach took out a mirror and looked at his reflection.

"Now hold on a second," said Vault as he intervened. "Who exactly are you, and where did you come from?" he asked.

"Plenty of time for questions later. Let's get out of this place, shall we?" said Zach, and Fleur grabbed his arm and left, but the Warriors don't trust him.

"What a magnificent day. It's nice to see the sun again," said Zach. "Come. I want to show you where I live," he said.

"See ya, guys later," said Fleur.

"You're not going anywhere without us," said Grave.

"Don't worry. Everyone is invited. There's room for all," he said.

"They worry, too much," she said.

The Warriors soon followed Zach to his home, and are keeping a close eye on him, and to kill time. Vault decided to make a joke.

"Check this out. Hey, Fleur!" Vault called. "Why don't you tell Zach your nickname?" he said, but Maia twisted his arm and started groaning in pain.

"You have a nickname," said Zach. "Oh, please tell me," he said politely.

"Uh... It's um... Bloom." Fleur answered.

"Actually, it's Brain Empress." Vault said, and Maia starts twisting his arm even more.

"Brain Empress. Of course, it only stands to reason that one how's as beautiful as a rosebud would also be as brilliant as the sun," he said to Fleur.

"A rosebud, in the sun?" said Fleur.

"Absolutely," Shade just growled at Zach; it is a dragon instinct.

"I don't like that guy either," said Connor.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Zach's home, a mansion that almost looks like a castle.

"Home sweet home," said Zach.

"Wow!" Fleur said in amazement, "It's much more, nicer than the catacombs." she said as the Warriors looked at her in annoyance.

Once they're inside the mansion, it has a few knight armors in the hallway, red carpeting, and long windows.

"This is your home?" she asked.

"It's mine now, but someday I'll share it with the woman of my dreams," he said as he smiled at Fleur.

"I don't like it," said Vault.

"Me, neither," said Maia.

"It's magnificent," said Fleur in amazement.

"Would you like to see the throne room?" said Zach.

"Actually, I wanna see what's in there," said Lemon as she looked at another door. But, Zach stopped her.

"Oh, you don't want to go in there. It's a mess," he said. "There's a library in the east wing and the observatory in the wast wing."

"Yes. Go look around," said Fleur, who wants to be left alone with Zach.

"Sure, the library sounds good," said Connor and winked at Lemon, who winked back. Zach took Fleur to his throne room while the Warriors looked at the mysterious door. "There's something in here Zach doesn't want us to see, that means we've gotta see it," he said.

Zach took Fleur to his throne room that has flowers everywhere.

"Here we are. My thinking place" said Zach.

"It's beautiful," said Fleur as she looked at a rose. "Did you plant these yourself?" she asked.

"Yes. In fact, I'm currently working on a project that will make this room a masterpiece," he said as he put on his blue robe.

"I'd love to see it."

"Oh, you'll have to wait a little longer. It's a surprise for you."

"Realy. For me?" Fleur spoked. "But how did you know I'd be here? Why we only just met," she questioned.

"Fleur, I have been waiting for you my entire life," said Zach.

"Oh, Zach," said Fleur, ash she hugged him. "You say all the right things," she said.

"Now, now. We don't want to rush things, now do we?" he said. "Everything must be perfect."

Later, the Warriors opened the mysterious door and went inside the room.

"Wow," Connor whispered in amazement. And in that room is filled with animal statues, and Zach could possibly be a sculptor.

"Look at all of these statues," said Prim.

"Come on," said Luu Luu. They walked around and looked at the statues. "Guys," she said, which causes them to yell in fright.

"What's the idea scaring us," said Grave.

"Look," she pointed, and what they saw confuses them. The statues of Gorg and Troox; a statue of Troox fighting something, and a statue of Gorg frightened by something.

"Gorg and Troox?" said Claudia.

"What kind of freak would make statues of those two generals?" Connor questioned. As the Warriors were very confused about this, they heard a scream.

"Fleur!" yelled the WArriors, and they ran to rescue their friend. They made it to the balcony, where Fleur is being attacked by a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Shade! Plasma Blast!" Connor yelled, and Shade fired at the Nightmare, and the dragon went after the Warriors instead.

"Scar! Burn!" Vault yelled, and Scar ignited and began fighting the other Nightmare. But the dragon overpowered Scar, and tossed him at the Warriors, and continue to go after Fleur.

But Zach grabbed the Nightmare before it could get to her, the dragon flew around to get Zach off of him, and began to dive down off the balcony.

"Zach!" Fleur yelled in shock.

"Don't worry," everyone turned and spotted Zach, who is alright. "This happens all the time when you live in a fancy mansion." Zach chacked at his reflection.

"You're OK. He's OK," she said.

"So?" Grave questioned.

"So, go away, Zach's got everything under control." Fleur began to shoo the Warriors out of the balcony. And just as Fleur was about to kiss him.

"Hold that thought," Zach said. Then he brought out a pink gown, just for her. "I'd be honored if you would wear this gown. It's only fitting if you are going to be my queen," he said.

"Surely you mean, Brain Empress."

"Oh, no, I said what I mean. Empress."

Then Fleur began to think about whether she would choose.

"Wear the robe, and be the Empress and tule the castle. Don't wear the robe, and go back to Kent State. I'm gonna think about, yes." said Fleur with a smile on her face.

Later, the Warriors went back to the statue room to find more answers.

"Zach, the Pretty Boy, saving Fleur from a Monstrous Nightmare," Vault spoke in frustration.

"Hey, I don't like Zach either, but he did wrestle that dragon," said Claudia. "And also, Fleur is in good hands. And she doesn't seem so sad anymore," she said. But Connor sensed that something is wrong.

"Hey, did we make a wrong turn?" asked Connor.

"No, why?" Alicia questioned.

"I don't remember that one, before." he pointed to a statue of a Monstrous Nightmare. Then Connor checked it out.

"This definitely wasn't here."

"It looks like the one that attacked Fleur?" said Grave, where Connor spotted a piece of fabric in the dragon's mouth.

"Guys, this is the one that attacked Fleur. Look, it's a piece of Zach's robe," said Connor.

"Zach turned it, to stone?" said Prim.

"Then those other statues must be, the real Gorg and Troox," said Vault.

"You don't think..." Luu Luu spoked.

"It's Origa," said Grave.

"She can do that?" she asked.

"She's messing with Fleur's mind," said Maia.

"She was all heartbroken when she came on patrol with us," said Kaguya.

"And now Origa has created her dream boyfriend, a perfect trap for a love-struck lady," said Connor. And Lemon began to run so she can warn Fleur, and the Warriors went after her.

"Lemon!" Alicia called.

"No creep's gonna turn my friend to stone," said Lemon.

But Zach appeared and blocked her path, and he grabbed her by the shirt.

"Going somewhere, rock girl?" said Zach.

"You phony," she said, and Zach's eyes turned red.

"Look into my eyes," he said in a demonic voice, Lemon Zest looked at his eyes. Then she turned into stone, like Zach os the son of the gorgon.

"Lemon!" they yelled in shock.

"Next," Zach turned. "Look into my eyes," he said. But the Warriors turned tail and run, soon Zach dropped Lemon and took chase. They split up and hid behind some statues.

Zach began searching for them. Until she felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and spotted Fleur in the gown.

"How do I look?" Fleur asked.

"Breathtaking, my ravishing rosebud," said Zach. "Never in my life have I seen anything as magnificent as you. Now, let's hurry back to the throne room, I have big plans for you," he said, and Zach took her to the throne room.

The Warriors came out of their hiding spot and looked at Lemon's stone prison.

Zach has taken Fleur to the throne room for his dark purpose.

"The perfect place, for the perfect first kiss," Zach said.

"Oh, yes," said Fleur, as she's been hypnotized by Zach's false beauty, his eyes turned red. But the door went open, and they glared in annoyance. "Guys, leave us alone," she said in frustration.

"Fleur get, away from him, look what he did to Lemon," Connor said as he carried Lemon. Much to Fleur's confusion. "He's gonna do the same thing to you," he warned her.

"Will, you guys, quit spying on me." she stomped towards the Warriors.

"Fleur, what do you think, this is?" said Vault, then Fleur looked at Lemon carefully and turned to Zach.

"Zach?" questioned Fleur.

"That was the surprise I mentioned earlier." Zach lied. "It's such a special day for us. I just wanted to impress you to give you something. So you would remember me forever." he said.

"Oh, Zach. It's so romantic," said Fleur, where it looks like she's been consumed by Zach's power. "But I'll always remember you anyway," she said.

"And I'll always remember you, just the way you are." Then Zach kicked the statue of Lemon, trapping Connor.

"Fleur, run!" yelled Connor.

"Look into my eyes," Zach said in a demonic voice.

Fleur looked into Zach's red eyes, and just as he's about to kiss her. Fleur grabbed his mirror and showed his own reflection, Zach looked at his reflection in shock, and he turned to stone.

"Empress my butt. I'm a Brain Empress," said Fleur, and because of Zach's defeat, Lemon is free from the curse.

"What's going on?" questioned Lemon.

"Don't ask," said Maia.

"Nobody messes with my friend," Fleur said.

Everyone soon began to notice that the mansion is collapsing, and they fled. Gorg and Troox were free and escaped, and also the Nightmare.

They got onto their dragons and flew away, and they saw the mansion had been demolished from existence.

"Guess you learned that lesson," said Vault.

"I should've known better than to trust someone just because they're gorgeous," said Fleur.

"Some handsome men could be one of our enemies. Now let's get out of here," said Connor, and the other Warriors went back to the catacombs.

Meanwhile, at the monster's cave, Gorg and Troox are facing Origa.

"Origa!" Gorg called. "Why turn us to stone," he said.

"I just wanted to make sure that the creature is capable of defeating the Warriors," Origa exclaimed.

"But that's no reason to take it out on us," Troox replied.

"Come on. You never actually beat the Dragon Warriors for weeks," said Owen.

"Oh yeah, well, there's a lot of weapons in the city, and we won't make a mistake," he said.

"Very well. But if you fail, this would happen." Origa warned, and she uses her staff, and she fired. Where the beam flew past Gorg and Troox, leaving them in shock.

"We understand, you're majesty," said Gorg as the two generals bowed.

The next day at Kent State University, John came to see Fleur with some of the warriors.

"Hey, Flower, where's the homework?" said John.

"It's Fleur. Here you go, John," Fleur said as she handed him his homework.

"Thanks, Brain Empress," he said, and he left.

"You did his homework?" Connor questioned. "Didn't you learn anything?" he said.

"Actually, I did learn," said Fleur with a smile.

Later in class, Miss Birdwing is returning her students their homework assignments. She gave Fleur an A+, and she gave John an F- much to his confusion.

"What's the deal, what happened?" questioned John.

"Oh, so sorry. I was busy last night. I had a date." said Fleur, and John slid down his chair. And Fleur giggled now realizing what a loser John is.


	20. Deadly Weapon

Dragon Warriors

in Deadly Weapon

Planet Government's soldiers are unloading crates from a docked ship, where Christopher and Mike are supervising.

Suddenly, a fireball blasted them, they turned and spotted armor dragons attacking them. The soldiers fired back, but the dragons avoided the shots, and they grabbed the crates. And Troox laughed in success.

Meanwhile, at the catacombs, the Warriors are doing they're old routine, and Alicia and Prim are all dressed up for something.

"See you guys later," said Alicia, and she and Prim left.

"Where are they off, too?" questioned Connor.

"They're going to see a movie," said Vault.

"It's a good thing, they didn't have lunch," he said.

"Movies, television, video games..." Beardsley exclaimed. "These days, it's hard to tell, what's real and what's not," he said.

After the movie was over, Alicia and Prim got on Flame and Smoke, and they took off.

"That movie was exciting, Alicia," said Prim.

"Yeah. With all those guns and cars, they're really cool." Alicia replied.

"Let's go to Tommy's house," she said. "He said we could have dinner when the movie is over."

"That's a great idea, Pri. Let's go." they headed to Tommy's house as guests for his dinner.

Later, the girls went into his house. Prim removed her jacket to be comfortable.

"I'll get the steaks, ready," said Prim, she opened the freezer and took out some steaks. Alicia checked Tommy's house and thought that he worked so hard to buy a home, and then she spotted a gun in its holster on the coat rack. Alicia took the gun out and started checking on it with a smirk.

"Cool," said Alicia, she started aiming it, and once she turned. The gun goes off, and she dropped it in surprise. "Sorry! I hope I didn't break, something?" she said and picked up the fallen gun. Alicia checked and saw that Prim wasn't around.

"Prim." she checked and saw an obscuring view in horror. "Oh, no." Prim is lying on the floor unconscious and not moving.

"Prim," Alicia said and tossed the gun away. She frantically checked her, but no response. "I'm sorry," she said. Alicia carried her out of the house.

There, she flew to the hospital, and an ambulance is waiting outside with an empty gurney next to it. Alicia lays Prim on the stretcher, and she gasps in shock that her blood is on Alicia's hand.

Then two EMTs exited the building and spotted Prim in surprise. They ran to check on her.

"What in they-,"

"She's been shot! I can't get a pulse." one of them put a cloth to pressure the wound to prevent bleeding.

"Get her inside, stat!" the EMTs wheel Prim to the hospital for surgery, where Alicia watches from the shadows at the side of the building.

Back at the catacombs, the Warriors are concerned that Alicia and Prim didn't come back from the theater.

"Guess they got caught up fighting, jewel thieves," said Luu Luu.

"I hope they're OK," said Connor, and then came a knock on the door, Connor opened it and revealed Tommy with a sad look on his face. "Tommy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have some bad news," said Tommy as he removed his hat. "Your friend, Prim, has been shot. They're not sure if she'll live," he explained, and this horrified the Warriors that Prim was shot.

The next morning, the monsters are testing the weapons in the forest.

"Hey, Gorg." Troox spoked. "Did you hear about Prim?" he said, and Gorg chuckled in amusement.

"Dangerous to leave a gun out in the open," said Gorg. Then he fired at a boulder, and it exploded. "We'll make a deal tonight," he said.

Meanwhile, at the East Liverpool Police Department, the Warriors burst into Baxter's office to get answers.

"How did it happen?" Connor questioned.

"We're not quite sure yet. Patrol officers were trying to get a stolen shipment of particle-beam weaponry off the street." Multz explained.

"Where is she?" asked Vault.

"East Liverpool General," he told. Connor was just about to leave, but Kaguya and Claudia grabbed him by the arms.

"Connor, Alicia isn't back yet. I'm a little worried," said Kaguya.

"You girls search for her. I'll check on Prim," said Connor. "Vault, Grave. Guard the catacombs," he said, and Connor left.

Later on a building, Alicia is sitting down sobbing for what she did to Prim.

At the hospital, Connor is looking at Prim through a window, and he hid when a doctor and Tommy came to the room.

"How is she, Doc?" Tommy questioned nervously.

"I wish I could tell you she'll be OK," the doctor said. "But the internal damage is extensive. The bullet hit high in the chest, ricocheted off the collar bone, nicked the heart muscle, and passed through the right lung," he said. "I removed it from the base of her spine. The good news is she survived ten hours of surgery; the next 12 hours are crucial."

"All I know is that I can pray," said Tommy, and he and the doctor left. Connor sneaked into the room and held Prim's hand.

"Keep fighting Prim, don't give up. I will finish what they started. I'll find the person who did this to you, and I will make them pay." Connor vowed with a vengeance.

Connor rode on Shade and is looking for the monsters. There on the road, he spotted a goblin driving a car, and he followed it.

Meanwhile, a man is walking through a park. But, a mugger appeared and blocked his path.

"Come on, let me pass."

"First. The wallet," the mugger pointed some kind of blaster at the man. Then Alicia jumped on the mugger, and the man flees.

"What's this!? A new kind of gun?" Alicia said in a fury. "A new way to kill people?" she said, and she tossed the gun, and Flame crushed it.

"Where did you get this!? Who gave it to you?!" she demanded.

"A guy... some... big guy. He's selling them." the mugger answered in fear.

"Where?!"

"Sharpsburg Island, near West Virginia," he said. Alicia tossed the mugger away, she then got on Flame and Smoke and flew to Sharpsburg.

Back at the hospital, the doctors ran to a room of an emergency.

"Code blue! Code blue! ICU." the doctors checked the heart monitor, and it has a flatline. "Flatline! No pulse." the heart monitor was strapped onto, Prim.

"Epinephrine." the doctor ordered. The nurse gave the shot to the doctor and injected it to her. But no pulse.

"Still flat."

"Get the paddles, 400 watt-seconds," he said, and the nurse placed them on her chest. "Clear." Once they used the paddles, Prim's heart rate returns to normal, and the doctor sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Connor watched the goblin loading the crates onto a boat and rowed to Sharpsburg Island.

At the small island, an ogre showed another mugger a blaster. Just as the mugger was about to pay him, Alicia appeared behind the ogre, she grabbed him by the throat, and the mugger flees in fright.

"Where are they!?" Alicia demanded.

Back with Connor, they followed the goblin to an old warehouse. The monsters opened one crate revealing a bunch of laser cannons.

"Now we wait for the buyer," said Troox. "He'll be here, at midnight," he said.

But what Connor didn't know, is that Alicia landed beside him.

"I was wondering where you are. You're just in time to help me deal with the one, who shot Prim," he said.

"What?" questioned Alicia.

"I forgot you didn't know," he said. "Prim was shot, and the goblin responsible is in this building." the two Warriors flew to the warehouse.

As the monsters were checking the weapons, Shade, Flame, and Smoke blasted the door open.

"Shoot'em!" Trooz ordered, then the monsters grabbed the blasters and fired at them. But Connor and Alicia avoided them.

Connor spotted a fuse box and destroyed it with his sword. Then the lights went out, with no lights. Alicia took down some ogres and goblins. But Troox began to hide, but what he didn't know is that Connor is following him.

One ogre was trying to blast Alicia, but she kept dodging the blasts. And Alicia punched him, knocking him out.

Alicia spotted Connor going after Troox on the stairs and headed to the platform. Troox tried to fire Connor, but he knocked the blaster out of Troox's hand.

Then Connor grabbed him by the throat and walked to the side of the platform.

"You shot, Prim." Connor coldly spoked.

"What are you talking about?" Troox asked in confusion. Connor was about to cross that line, Alicia came.

"Connor! Don't," Alicia called out.

"Why not, I have to avenge Prim," he said and pointed his sword at Troox.

"But he didn't shoot Prim. I did," she confessed.

"What?" Connor turned in disbelief.

"It was an accident, I was looking at Tommy's gun, and it went off. I'm sorry." Alicia explained.

After what she said, Connor threw Troox back to the platform, and after that, the monsters escaped. Connor and Alicia walked down the stairs and spotted two buyers who turned out to be; Christopher and Mike.

"You?" Connor questioned.

"Mr. Earth had to get the guns back somehow," said Christopher. "Great job, he'll be pleased that you recovered them," he said.

"Are all the weapons that were stolen here?" he questioned.

"I checked that 35 guns, rifles, and heavy weapons are missing. And some of them were sold on the street." Connor walked to the blasters and took one. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure none of these fall into the wrong hands," said Connor, and he aimed it at the other blasters.

"Wait!" Christopher yelled, but the blaster went off, and the guns and rifles exploded.

"The boss isn't going to like this," said Mike.

"I'll be happy to discuss it with him," he said, and Connor threw the last blaster, and Shade fired at it and destroyed it. "We have a patient to visit."

"You mean, Prim isn't dead," Alicia said with a hopeful smile. Then they walked out of the island, leaving Christopher and Mike behind.

They sneaked into Prim's room, and she regained consciousness and looked at them with a weak smile.

"Hi, guys." Prim greeted.

"Prim, it was all my fault," Alicia explained. "I was checking Tommy's gun and, it went off," she said in regret. "I'll never touch a gun again."

"Tommy should have been a lot more careful about where he left it. We both made mistakes," said Prim in a comforting tone.

"Yeah, but you nearly paid with those mistakes with your life."

"Then, let's not repeat them."

"Let's go, Alicia. She needs rest," said Connor, and they went out through the window and took off.

Now the two princesses know how guns can be dangerous if not careful. And knowing is half the battle.


End file.
